Rune of Time
by Ryoko Konoe
Summary: Kekacauan ruang dan waktu telah terjadi. Pergantian musim secara cepat dan kekacauan waktu siang juga malam terjadi di benua utara. Namun, dampak paling besar dirasakan oleh Negara besar tidak jauh dari Grassland, The Holy Kingdom of Harmonia. Tidak ada yang tahu penyebab dari kekacauan ini. Namun, sudah pasti rakyat menderita.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa~ Saya Ryoko kembali lagi~ Masih dengan fanfiksi di fandom Suikoden (OvO)/ Fanfiksi kali ini sebenarnya masih tersambung sama fanfiksi sebelumnya, Exceeding Love. Jadi bila berkenaan bisa dicek dulu fanfiksi tersebut~ Tee-hee~ Di cerita ini akan ada dua _true rune_ baru berdasarkan imajinasi saya, dan berdasarkan cerita yang pernah saya buat tahun 2008 silam. Silahkan dibaca XD **

* * *

**The Story of Rune of Time**

**Chapter 1: A boy who traveled through time**

**.**

**.**

_**Kekacauan ruang dan waktu telah terjadi… Pergantian musim secara cepat dan kekacauan waktu siang juga malam terjadi di benua utara… Namun, dampak paling besar dirasakan oleh Negara besar tidak jauh dari Grassland, The Holy Kingdom of Harmonia. Tidak ada yang tahu penyebab dari kekacauan ini. Namun, sudah pasti rakyat menderita.**_

**.**

**.**

"Jadi ini… Benua utara seratus tahun silam?"

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut _ponytail_ berwarna _platinum blonde_ berjalan-jalan di pinggiran sungai, tidak jauh dari sebuah desa dengan rumah-rumah berkincir angin yang besar. Pemuda itu berpakaian tidak biasa, mengenakan jubah coklat tua dan sarung tangan senada dengan jubahnya. Pemuda itu juga membawa tombak _guandao._ Kedua mata _sapphire_nya menatap ke langit melihat arah matahari, sambil tangan kirinya melindungi kedua matanya tersebut.

"Whoaaah panasnya—Kulitku bisa terbakar!" ucap sang pemuda yang kemudian berlari kecil di bawah pohon rindang, "Nah, sekarang aku harus ke mana? Kau memintaku untuk pergi ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki keadaan, kan?"

"Eeh—Aku harus mencari petunjuk sendiri?" ucapnya lagi. Beberapa orang yang berlalulalang memperhatikan pemuda tersebut, karena pemuda _ponytail_ itu nampak berbicara sendiri.

Mengetahui banyak orang yang memperhatikannya, bahkan membicarakannya, pemuda itu membungkuk memberi hormat dan kembali berjalan ke arah berlawanan dari arah sinar matahari. Sepatu boots hitam yang ia kenakan membuat bunyi langkah kaki yang tegas. Tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya, serta warna rambutnya benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian di desa tersebut. Pemuda itu merasa tidak nyaman dan segera mengenakan tudung jubah miliknya dan berjalan menunduk.

"Baiklah… baiklah…" bisiknya, "Lagi pula aku penasaran takdir apa yang menantiku di tempat ini."

.

.

"Pergerakan bintang berubah cepat," seorang penyihir wanita buta menengadah seakan memandang langit bertaburan bintang, "waktunya semakin dekat, saat para bintang takdir berkumpul."

Wanita itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pada seorang pemuda dan gadis yang sedari tadi menunggu perintah dari sang wanita buta itu. Wanita itu, disebut _the Keeper of Balance, _penjaga keseimbangan dunia, mengetahui banyak hal yang akan terjadi melalui bintang-bintang. Wanita itu menyebutnya ramalan bintang. Wanita itu tinggal di sebuah pulau kecil yang tidak jauh dari Toran Republic dan hanya dihuni oleh dirinya serta kedua muridnya.

"Kekacauannya semakin membuat orang-orang di negeri itu menderita, bahkan mereka tidak dapat memanen sayur-sayuran. Namun, di tengah kejadian ini… para petinggi tetap mementingkan kasta paling atas dan tidak memerhatikan penduduk kelas tiga," ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna _ash-brown, _"Nona Leknaat, para orang-orang Grassland dan Zexen pun membantu untuk memberikan hasil pangan, namun Harmonia terlalu besar serta memiliki ego yang tinggi."

"Luc, terima kasih atas informasinya." Jawab sang penyihir wanita, Leknaat.

"Nona, apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan _rune _milikku? Rasanya _rune _ini memiliki rencana yang begitu besar." Kata gadis dengan rambut ikal sepunggung berwarna hijau _mint, _"Seperti ada _bug _yang terjadi dengan _rune_ ini."

Leknaat terdiam, tidak menjawab. Melihat hal itu, gadis _mint _termenung dan menundukkan wajahnya. Luc yang ada di sampingnya hanya memandangi gadis itu tanpa bicara apapun. Keduanya beranjak, mereka harus kembali melihat keadaan di luar sana. Kembali berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang bahu membahu mencari cara untuk menangani situasi tersebut. Sihir teleportasi mereka gunakan ke sebuah kastil di dekat lautan. Bangunan kastil yang begitu unik karena tersambung dengan sebuah kapal laut besar yang dahulu pernah terdampar di sana. Kastil Budehuc. Kastil yang berada di daerah perbatasan antara Zexen dan Grassland, tempat dahulu para Fire Bringer berkumpul.

"Apa kau yakin jika benar _true rune_ milikmu bermasalah, Marina?" tanya Luc sembari berjalan memasuki kastil Budehuc.

Marina, sang gadis _mint_ terus bungkam. Gadis itu memandangi lambang _true rune_ miliknya di punggung tangan kirinya, "…Semenjak aku menggunakan kekuatan _rune_ di dimensi itu, rasanya aku seakan bukan diriku sendiri…"

"Hei, Luc. Semisal benar _true rune_ milikku adalah penyebabnya… Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan?"

"Tentu saja, kaulah yang harus menguasai _true rune,_ bukan dia yang menguasaimu." Jawab Luc sembari memandang lurus.

"Kau benar…" sahut Marina lagi. Gadis _mint _itu menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan Luc memasuki ruang pertemuan seorang diri. Sementara dirinya, berdiri di samping pintu masuk ruang pertemuan.

Tidak lama setelah itu, rombongan Harmonia baru saja tiba di Kastil Budehuc. Dibilang rombongan pun bukan, karena hanya Sasarai dan Dios saja. Terlihat wajah-wajah lelah akan kekacauan besar yang melanda negeri mereka. Terutama bagi Sasarai, setelah mati-matian memperjuangkan orang-orang Le Buque, kini dirinya tidak henti mengurusi negerinya sendiri. Warna cerah yang biasanya tergambar di wajahnya, seperti tidak ada lagi. Sorot mata yang lelah dan senyuman ramah seperti menghilang dari dirinya. Seperti bukan Sasarai yang biasanya. Dios yang tahu akan kelelahan Sasarai, selalu mengikutinya ke mana pun. Begitu pula dengan pertemuan dengan para pemilik 5 _element_ _true rune _yang bersifat rahasia dari para petinggi Negeri suci itu.

"Dios, sehabis pertemuan ini, aku tidak mau cepat kembali ke sana." Ucap Sasarai sembari memberikan sebuah folder berkas pada Dios. Dios hanya mengangguk dan menerima berkas-berkas tersebut, "Kau… gadis pemberi ramalan penyihir itu." kata Sasarai saat melihat Marina berdiri di depan pintu.

Marina hanya terdiam, dan berkutat pada pikirannya. _Entah mengapa aku lebih menyukai sifatnya di dimensi itu._

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang lakukan hingga ramalan itu benar, tapi kami tidak menyukainya." Kata Sasarai sembari memasuki ruang pertemuan, tentu saja Dios mengikutinya di belakang sambil menatap Marina dingin.

Marina menghela napas sebal, menggerutu dengan berbisik, "Apa-apaan—sudah bagus aku memberitahu tentang ramalan itu sehingga negara sok berkuasa kalian itu bisa bersiap-siap!"

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi, keluar dari kastil tanpa arah dan tujuan. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat untuk keluar dari wilayah kastil Budehuc, menuju sebuah batu berukir nama-nama para bintang takdir yang berada tidak jauh dari kastil Budehuc. Marina menghela napasnya dalam, lagi-lagi dirinya berpikir keras karena bencana yang hampir melanda satu benua. Kemudian, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menengadah memperhatikan lambang _rune of time_ di punggung kanannya. Lambang itu tiba-tiba bersinar dan membuatnya terkejut. Gadis itu memegangi punggung tangannya dan didekapkan ke dada.

_Lagi-lagi rune ini seakan tidak mendengarkanku,_ pikirnya.

"Permisi…" suara seseorang menyapanya, dan membuat Marina secara spontan menyembunyikan tangan kirinya.

"Y-Ya?" tanya Marina pada sosok pemuda berjubah yang membawa tombak di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu membuka tudung jubah yang dikenakan, lalu menghela napas lega sebelum berjalan mendekati Marina, "Syukurlah—Kukira aku tidak akan bertemu manusia lagi—" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Marina terdiam menatap pemuda dengan warna rambut _platinum blonde_ itu. Gadis _mint_ itu memperhatikan penampilan orang yang ada di hadapannya dengan baik-baik dan menyadari sesuatu. Jika pemuda yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah orang dari masa itu, _rune of time_ seakan memberitahu gadis itu. Marina mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir.

"Kau bukan orang dari masa ini." Kata Marina tiba-tiba, membuat pemuda itu terkejut, "Bagaimana kau bisa menjelajah waktu?"

Pemuda itu terlihat kebingungan, "Kau dapat mengetahuinya?" tanya pemuda itu, "Umm… aku tersesat. Rasanya aku tertidur dan tahu-tahu sudah ada di tengah hutan."

"Tersesat?" tanya Marina menyelidik. Gadis itu menatap kedua mata _shappire_ milik sang pemuda. Marina membaca pemuda itu, namun tidak menemukan kebohongan dibalik perkataannya. _Jika memang kekacauan waktu ini semakin parah, tidak aneh jika banyak orang-orang yang dapat melintas waktu… seharusnya begitu._

"Ah! Aku belum memperkenalkan diri… namaku Lucas, usiaku 16 tahun, makanan favoritku adalah ayam yang dibakar dengan bumbu lada hitam, lalu aku paling tidak suka jika kulitku terbakar—"

Marina makin terlihat bingung ketika melihat pemuda itu tiba-tiba bersemangat untuk mengenalkan diri, "He—begitu— jadi namamu Lucas?" jawabnya memotong perkataan Lucas yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti itu, setelah itu terdengar suara perut yang cukup keras. Marina kembali menatap pemuda itu lagi.

"Hehehe… aku lapar." Katanya sembari tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya.

.

.

Marina menatap Lucas yang sudah habis empat piring nasi dan lauk di hadapannya. Entah karena makanan di kastil Budehuc itu enak, atau memang karena pemuda _blonde_ itu sangatlah lapar. Sudah berapa hari ia tidak bertemu makanan? Habis ini dia menunggu makanan penutup yang sudah dipesannya oleh Mamie, sang chef kastil Budehuc. Jujur saja, Marina nampak kenyang dan tidak jadi menyentuh makanan yang dipesannya karena melihat banyaknya makanan yang masuk dalam tubuh pemuda itu.

"Kak Marina tidak mau makan itu?" tanya Lucas dengan mata yang berbinar, menunjuk piring makan di hadapan Marina.

Marina tersenyum kaku, "Ka-Kau mau?" tawar Marina, Lucas tanpa basa-basi mengangguk dan tersenyum senang, lalu mengambil piring tersebut dan kembali memakan makanan jatah gadis _mint_. Marina tertawa kecil melihat pemuda itu, "Hey Lucas, rasanya aku harus melaporkan keberadaanmu pada pemilik kastil ini."

"Eh? Kenyapya?" sahut Lucas dengan makanan yang masih dia kunyah di mulutnya.

Marina terdiam sebentar karena melihat perilaku pemuda itu, "Be-begini… Di tempat ini… maksudku di benua ini sedang terjadi kekacauan waktu, bahkan musim terus cepat berganti… dan kau tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana 'kan? Sudah jelas hal ini harus kulaporkan karena semua orang di sini menyelidiki tentang kekacauan ini dan… kuharap kehadiranmu bisa menambahkan petunjuk."

Lucas mengangguk dengan cepat dan menyetujuinya. Pemuda _blonde_ itu dengan cepat menghabiskan santapannya dan meminum air segelas sampai habis. Rasanya melihatnya saja membuat Marina semakin pening. Pemuda _blonde_ itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Marina, "Ayo! Kita temui pemilik kastil, Kak Marina!"

"…..Kau itu… bersemangat sekali…"

.

.

BRAK! Suara pintu ruang pertemuan dibuka secara tiba-tiba, membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana terkejut dan tentu saja, melihat ke arah sumber suara. Mereka mendapati seorang pemuda _blonde_ yang berada di ujung pintu dan seorang gadis _mint_ di sampingnya, sedang memegangi kepalanya dan terlihat panik. Ya, itu adalah Lucas dan Marina. Pemuda itu dengan percaya diri masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan dan membungkuk memberi salam. Senyuman optimisnya yang khas tergambar di wajah pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Selamat siang! Apa kabar~!" serunya bersemangat.

Marina segera memukul kepala pemuda _blonde_ itu, karena pemuda itu jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya, gadis _mint _melompat untuk memberikan pukulan pada Lucas. Sementara itu Lucas menunduk dan meringis kesakitan.

"BODOH!" kata Marina sambil menunjuk sang pemuda _ponytail _itu, "Sudah kubilang tunggu sampai pertemuan selesai, bodoooh! Terus kalau pintunya rusak bagaimana?" Setelah puas memarahi Lucas, Marina menghela napas panjang dan menyadari sesuatu. _Aneh… kenapa aku bisa marah-marah pada orang yang baru kutemui ini… rasanya kok seperti sudah mengenal orang ini lama sekali._

"Nona cerewet, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luc yang menghampiri rekannya itu, "Dia siapa?"

"Nona Marina, kau tahu kan pertemuan ini rahasia." Sambung seorang wanita dengan rambut silver dan mengenakan baju besi khas prajurit Zexen, "Bisa kau jelaskan ada apa ini?"

"Aku ingin bertemu pemilik kastil!" seru Lucas dengan bersemangat, "Namaku Lucas! Aku datang dari masa depan!"

Semua terdiam.

"Ma-maksudmu kau mau bertemu denganku?" tanya Thomas yang berdiri di antara Hugo dan Caesar, "Aku pemilik kastil ini, tapi bisakah kau menunggu setelah pertemuan ini selesai?"

"Kau memungut sampah ini di mana?" tanya Luc sambil menarik lengan Marina dengan wajah kesal, mengabaikan Lucas yang terkejut ketika mendengar dirinya dipanggil sampah.

"Tidak-tidak, yang itu benar. Dia benar-benar datang dari masa depan." Jawab Marina meluruskan, "Memang sulit dipercaya—tapi lihatlah penampilannya."

Lucas tersenyum lebar mengangguk ketika mendengar penjelasan Marina. Namun hal itu tidak menjadi bukti yang cukup kuat, "Ya! Aku diminta Kak Marina untuk menceritakan pada semuanya, karena kekacauan yang sedang terjadi begitu berat. Mungkin dengan bantuan kalian, aku bisa kembali pulang."

Hugo mengangguk pelan, "Entah kenapa telihat seperti bocah yang tersesat, ya?"

"Terus? Kau datang dari mana?" tanya Caesar, pemuda yang wajahnya selalu terlihat mengantuk.

Lucas terdiam sejenak dan menghela napas. Raut wajahnya yang sedari tadi menggebu-gebu bersemangat berubah. Pemuda itu menatap orang-orang yang berkumpul di sana sebelum mengungkapkan hal yang membuat mereka terkejut. Lucas berjalan dan menghampiri patung baju besi zexen di sisi sudut ruangan dan membuat setiap orang mengamati pemuda itu.

"Hey, jika aku mengatakan aku datang dari seratus tahun yang akan datang bagaimana? Apa kalian akan percaya?" tanya Lucas tanpa membalikkan badan. Terkesan misterius. Selanjutnya, pemuda itu berbalik dan tersenyum, "Aku diminta seseorang untuk merubah takdir di masa ini, di tempat ini."

"Merubah takdir…?" tanya Hugo, "Apa maksudmu?"

Lucas kemudian membuka sarung tangan yang menutupi punggung tangan kirinya, terdapat sebuah lambang _rune_ di sana. Marina mebelalakan matanya karena…. _Rune _itu adalah _rune_ yang sama seperti milik gadis itu. _Rune of Time. _Tidak salah lagi, bukan anak _rune_ yang dimiliki Lucas, tetapi _Rune of Time_ asli yang juga dimiliki oleh Marina, sebuah _true rune_.

"…._Rune of Time _ada dua?" gumam Luc dan pemuda _ash-brown_ itu saling berpandangan dengan rekannya, sang gadis _mint._

Sasarai memandangi Lucas dengan baik-baik, "…_Rune_ yang berhubungan langsung dengan waktu. Jadi begitu…"

Lucas kini berjalan menghampiri Marina dan Luc, "Yah… walaupun aku ke sini pun… ingin menyempurnakan _rune_ ini." Katanya sembari menatap Marina.

Gadis itu terdiam dan memegangi tangan kirinya. Itulah mengapa _Rune of Time _bereaksi tadi, dan memberikan petunjuk pada Marina jika yang ada di hadapannya adalah orang dari masa depan. Namun, Marina tidak sampai berpikir jika pemuda berkulit pucat itu adalah pemilik _rune of time _selanjutnya yang datang dari masa depan.

"Jika aku berhasil menghentikan 'penyimpangan' yang terjadi di masa ini, maka takdir di masa depan pun akan berubah. Dan juga, jika aku berhasil menyempurnakan kekuatan _rune_ku… aku bisa mengembalikan apa yang hilang selama kekacauan berlangsung di negerimu, Tuan Sasarai." Kata Lucas lagi sembari tersenyum ramah menatap sang_ bishop_ dari Harmonia.

Sasarai terdiam sejenak dan berkata "Hee… kau tahu siapa diriku walau datang dari masa depan? Mencurigakan." Lucas hanya membalas pertanyaan Sasarai dengan sebuah senyuman mencurigakan.

.

.

Luc berdiri sendirian di pinggir perahu besar yang menyatu dengan bagian belakang kastil Budehuc, menatap ke langit yang berubah warna ketika mentari terbit, angin yang berhembus kembali dari arah laut menandakan pagi hari tiba. Malam di hari itu hanya terjadi enam jam saja, tahu-tahu sudah pagi hari saja. Waktu pergantian siang dan malam tidak dapat ditebak lagi. Sudah enam bulan belalu semenjak ramalan bintang yang diberikan Leknaat menjadi kenyataan. Itu berarti sudah satu setengah tahun Luc kembali ke dimensi itu. Pemuda _ash-brown_ itu memejamkan matanya, menghela napas secara perlahan, kemudian membuka matanya kembali. Kini Luc tersenyum tipis saat mengingat potongan-potongan memori yang tiba-tiba teringat oleh dirinya.

"Jadi… seperti itu ya?" gumam Luc, "Pemuda itu pun, berusaha menghindari masa depan yang abu-abu itu."

"Masa depan yang abu-abu?" tanya suara yang tiba-tiba datang dan tahu-tahu orang yang dipikirkan Luc ada di sampingnya, Ya, Lucas.

Luc terdiam melihat pemuda _blonde_ itu menatapnya dekat-dekat. Spontan mundur perlahan dan menjauh. Menatap Lucas dengan tatapan _apa-apaan-orang-ini_. Sementara pemuda _ponytail_ itu hanya tersenyum lebar, menunggu jawaban dari Luc dan terus mendekat, sehingga Luc terus berjalan mundur. Akhirnya, Luc yang semakin kesal mendorong Lucas hingga terjatuh dan menatapnya lagi.

"Mau apa sih?" tanya Luc dengan jutek, seperti biasa jika bertemu dengan orang baru.

Lucas merintih kesakitan dan mengusap-usap pinggangnya, kemudian berusaha berdiri lagi. Pemuda _blonde_ itu kembali tersenyum senang dan memandang Luc tanpa bicara apapun, membuat Luc tidak nyaman. Luc menepuk dahinya sendiri, sebelum mencoba beranjak dari tempat itu, bermaksud meninggalkan Lucas yang tidak juga angkat bicara.

"Tunggu-tunggu, Tuan Luc!" seru Lucas menghalangi lawan bicaranya untuk pergi, "Kau nggak mau tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Luc menoleh dengan tatapan sebal, "…Kau tadi hanya tersenyum tidak jelas."

"Maafkan aku—aku memang seperti ini tee-hee~" jawab Lucas sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa garing.

"Lalu apa? Aku tidak mau basa-basi." Sahut Luc lagi, pemuda itu melipat kedua tangannya, menunggu.

Lucas mengangguk, "Hmm… aku mulai dari mana ya…?" gumamnya, "Ah! Begini… Tuan Luc kalau melihat penampilanku akan terpikir aku orang mana—coba tebak!"

"….Baiklah, selamat tinggal." Luc kembali melangkah meninggalkan pemuda _blonde_ itu, namun Lucas segera menarik lengan Luc, kembali menghalangi Luc untuk pergi.

"AAAA—aku bercanda-bercanda!" serunya panik, "Aku… orang Harmonia—dari sebuah kota di wilayah Harmonia seratus tahun yang akan datang. Lihatlah rambut halusku yang indah dan mata biruku yang menawan—!"

"Itu aku sudah dengar tadi siang." Jawab Luc malas, "Yang aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa memiliki _Rune of Time_, bukan ocehanmu tentang dirimu sendiri."

"UWA—Tuan Luc galak sekali—" kemudian Lucas berdeham, "Begini… kekacauan yang terjadi di masa ini, akan berdampak besar di masa yang akan datang, karena… para pemilik lima _element true rune_, tidak dapat mengatasi kekacauan ruang dan waktu. Tuan Luc, tidak lama lagi… Kak Marina tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatan _Rune of Time_. _Rune _tersebut tidak bisa disempurnakan pada masa ini. Aku datang ke tempat ini karena hal itu, aku ingin mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi dan…"

Luc mengangguk, menyimak informasi yang diberikan oleh Lucas, "Hm… Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Marina?"

Lucas terdiam sejenak, "Dia… terhisap oleh _Rune of Time_, dan sebenarnya orang yang meminta tolong untuk aku datang ke masa ini adalah kak Marina, melalui serpihan-serpihan ingatan _Rune of Time_."

"Maka dari itu, Tuan Luc. Pinjami aku kekuatan dan bekerja sama denganku!" seru Lucas lagi, kini pemuda itu kembali bersemangat, "Dengan begitu semuanya akan terselamatkan!"

Luc menatap kedua mata _shappire_ itu, tahu jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Lucas adalah suatu kebenaran, "Anak ini positif sekali…." gumam Luc, "Baiklah."

"EEEHH! Benarkah? Terima kasih, Kak Luc!" seru Lucas yang menggenggam kedua tangan Luc karena terlalu senang.

Luc mendengus kesal melihat sikap pemuda di hadapannya itu, _Apa aku bisa tahan dengan anak ini—setelah terlahir kembali dan pulang ke dimensi ini, entah mengapa banyak yang terjadi—dan sekarang… aku harus mengasuh bocah.. _Luc kemudian teringat perkataan Leknaat kemarin hari, mengenai hal-hal yang kemungkinan akan terjadi dan Leknaat sama sekali tidak memberi tahu Marina, hanya Luc seorang.

"_Nona Leknaat memanggilku?" tanya Luc yang memasuki ruangan tempat Leknaat mengamati bintang._

_Penyihir wanita yang sedang duduk itu mengangguk. Luc berjalan mendekat pada wanita buta itu. Menunggu sang guru berbicara, melihat hanya dirinya yang dipanggil, sepertinya merupakan hal yang penting. Leknaat kemudian berdiri, dengan matanya yang tertutup, wanita itu seakan menatap pemuda ash-brown di hadapannya._

"_Luc, bagaimana pertemuan dengan para bintang takdir?" tanya Leknaat._

_Luc melihat ke arah lain, "Maksud Nona… Hugo dan yang lainnya?" jawab pemuda itu, Luc bertanya balik untuk meyakinkan. Leknaat hanya mengangguk, "Hm… Setelah banyak yang terjadi di masa lalu.. nampaknya Hugo dan yang lain bisa menerima kehadiranku begitu saja." Lanjutnya._

"_Begitu… Luc, setelah ini aku melihat seorang pemuda di bawah bintang takdir 'Tenkai' yang baru akan muncul." Jelas Leknaat, "Aku ingin dirimu membimbingnya."_

"_Aku?" pemuda itu nampak bingung, "Jadi benar… Kekacauan ini akan menimbulkan peperangan… Bagaimana dengan Marina?" _

"_Gadis itu… cepat atau lambat akan 'melepaskan' takdirnya. Marina tidak dapat menyempurnakan kekuatan Rune of Time, dan energi kehidupannya sudah termakan banyak oleh rune itu."_

"_Ketika ia menggunakan kekuatan rune, maka waktunya untuk hidup akan terus berkurang, ya…" gumam Luc._

"_Selain itu, Luc. Marina memiliki kekuatan yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya. Jika segel itu dapat terlepas, kemungkinan dirinya dapat selamat… dan pemuda di bawah 'Tenkai' itu dapat menemukan caranya… Apapun itu, kau harus berada di sisi pemuda tersebut."_

"…_."_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

**Waaaay~ Terima kasih sudah membaca! Kenalkan _our new hero_, Lucas~! Dan pemuda itu akan jadi fokus utama di dalam cerita ini ^^)/ Takdir apa yang akan menanti Lucas di masa ini? Baik atau burukkah? Yang jelas akan berkembang dan terungkap selama perjalanan cerita! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story of Rune of Time**

**Chapter 2: The New Journey Begins**

**.**

**.**

Gadis dengan rambut bergelombang itu sedang menatap langit malam bertabur bintang di hamparan padang rumput. Gadis itu, Marina, berdiri di sebuah batu besar, membiarkan rambutnya berayun tertiup angin malam. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir, kedua tangannya didekapkan ke dadanya. Semakin erat. Memejamkan kedua mata _burgundy_ miliknya. Tanpa disadari, punggung tangan kirinya bersinar. Seakan menutupi pandangan mata di sana, sinarnya semakin terang.

_Lagi-lagi… kau tidak mendengarkan aku… Rune of Time…_

Marina seakan dibawa oleh _rune_ miliknya untuk melihat ingatan masa depan yang dimiliki _rune_ tersebut. Kedua mata _burgundy_nya menyaksikan seorang pemuda bangsawan yang sedang menggambar di sebuah buku. Wajahnya penuh keceriaan.

_**The Holy Kingdom of Harmonia, 100 years later.**_

_Di sebuah kota kecil yang jauh dari ibu kota, hiduplah seorang pemuda bangsawan yang rupawan berusia 14 tahun. Pemuda itu memiliki warna rambut platinum blonde dengan style ponytail dan kedua matanya biru layaknya batu shappire. Benar-benar mencirikan bangsawan kelas pertama dalam kasta sosial Negara suci tersebut. Pemuda itu, merupakan anak ketiga dalam keluarganya, tentu saja waktu yang dimiliki lebih bebas daripada kakak-kakaknya. Namun, dirinya tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk meninggalkan mansion tempatnya tinggal. Pemuda itu selalu menyendiri tidak punya teman sebaya di dalam lingkungan tempatnya tinggal, hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan mencorat-coret buku tulisnya, menggambar apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Bagaikan hidup di dalam sangkar. Walaupun begitu, wajahnya ceria dan penuh percaya diri, tidak perduli apapun yang dihadapi._

"_Tuan muda Lucas," sapa seorang maid yang menghampirinya di taman belakang mansion, "Tuan Stevan telah kembali dari Crystal Valley dan menunggu Anda untuk ikut makan malam."_

_Pemuda bernama Lucas itu segera menoleh dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Bibi. Aku akan ke sana."_

_Lucas segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan berlari masuk ke dalam mansion. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang karena dapat bertemu dengan sang kakak yang sudah lama pergi dari rumah. Langkah kakinya terdengar terburu-buru, dan segera membuka pintu ruang makan dengan bersemangat hingga terdengar suara BRAK. Lantas kedua kakaknya yang berada di sana melihat ke arah pintu._

"_Hei, hei Lucas. Aku tahu dirimu sangat merindukan kak Stevan," ucap seorang pemuda dengan setelan baju putih, "Tapi tidak perlu bersemangat seperti itu."_

"_Aku tidak mendengarmu, Kak Arion~" sahut Lucas yang segera berlari menghampiri sang kakak pertama, Stevan, "Kak Stevan, apa kabar?" tanya Lucas sembari memeluk Stevan._

"_Tentu saja dalam kondisi prima, kau tambah tinggi rupanya." Jawab Stevan sembari menepuk kepala Lucas dengan lembut._

"…_.Tapi Kak Stevan terlihat lebih kurus." Sahut Lucas dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh sang kakak._

_Semenjak kedua orang tua mereka wafat, Stevan yang merupakan anak pertama mengabdikan dirinya untuk negara menggantikan sang ayah. Stevan tinggal di Ibu Kota Harmonia karena pekerjaannya. Sementara itu, Arion yang merupakan anak kedua mengurusi mansion dan menjadi kepala keluarga mereka. Kedua kakak Lucas berbeda cukup jauh dengan usia Lucas saat ini, dengan Stevan berbeda 8 tahun dan dengan Arion berbeda 5 tahun. Keluarga mereka memang terkenal sangat setia dengan pemerintah Harmonia dan melakukan apapun untuk mendukung pemerintahan berjalan dengan baik sesuai kemauan para petinggi._

"_Bagaimana keadaan Ibu kota setelah kekacauan, Kak?" Arion bertanya pada Stevan yang sedang melihat karya-karya milik Lucas._

_Raut wajah sang kakak pertama menjadi serius dan menghela napas panjang, "Tidak banyak berubah. Begitu banyak oposisi yang harus dibereskan. Kesalahan yang dibuat oleh para petinggi dahulu akibat bencana, benar-benar membuat ketidakpercayaan di kalangan masyarakat."_

"_Padahal dahulu negeri ini begitu damai, absennya High Priest sang pemersatu sejak lama benar-benar menjadi buruk…" timpal Arion sembari bertopang dagu._

_Stevan mengangguk, "Kau benar, negara ini mempunyai misi untuk menyatukan dunia, namun semenjak kekacauan seratus tahun silam semuanya berubah. Harmonia tidak bisa disebut Negeri yang damai."_

"_Hey hey, sebentar lagi aku akan menginjak usia 15 tahun," potong Lucas tiba-tiba, "Apa itu berarti aku dapat bersekolah di Ibu kota?" memecah pembicaraan serius kedua kakaknya. Arion dan Stevan saling berpandangan dan tertawa kecil._

_Rasanya hari-hari itu begitu damai…._

Kini Lucas sedang berdiri memegang tombak miliknya di atas kastil Budehuc. Kedua mata _shappire_nya seakan memandang jauh. Mengingat satu per satu memori dari masa tempatnya berada. Menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua kakaknya. Lucas memejam kan mata dan memegang erat tombak miliknya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri, seakan menahan emosi. Kemudian berteriak dan menghela napas panjang sebelum ia membuka kedua matanya lagi.

"…..Oi pemuda masa depan." Seorang laki-laki berambut pendek dengan warna _ash-brown_ menghampirinya, "Jika kau berteriak seperti itu di pagi buta seperti ini, semuanya akan terbangun."

"Kak…. Luc…." Kata Lucas sembari menoleh ke arah Luc di belakangnya, "Kaaaak Luuuuuc—!" serunya dengan suara yang sangat kencang, ia bermaksud berlari memeluk Luc yang buru-buru menghindar. Lucas pun menabrak tembok.

Luc mendengus kesal dan membatin, _yang benar saja aku harus berhadapan dengan orang ini setiap hari._

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi ke Harmonia?" tanya Luc meyakinkan.

Lucas mengangguk cepat, "Aku minta maaf merepotkan kak Luc! Tapi aku harus melakukannya."

"Ya. Benar-benar merepotkan. Setelah kemunculanmu yang sok keren dan tiba-tiba, seharusnya kau minta tolong pada Sasarai, dia _bishop_ di Harmonia dan ikut pulang ke Harmonia kemarin. Bukan padaku." Sahut Luc lagi, "Tapi bagaimana pun aku harus mendampingimu. Bersiaplah, anak muda." Luc mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Lucas dengan senang hati. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka menghilang di tengah pusaran angin.

.

.

Sasarai berjalan di lorong menjauhi _sanctuary,_ mengenakan pakaian khas seorang _bishop_ Harmonia lengkap beserta tudung dan topi besarnya. Pria tampan itu melepaskan topi besar dan tudungnya kemudian, lalu menatap ke arah langit yang begitu tenang dan terik. Cahaya matahari seakan membakar satu benua. Tentu saja, pakaian berlapis membuatnya tidak nyaman, langkah kakinya dipercepat hingga ia memasuki ruang pribadi miliknya. Buru-buru melepaskan pakaian berlapis itu, dan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang senada dengan pakaiannya. Para pelayan segera merapikan baju dan perlengkapan bishop milik Sasarai dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Kemudian, pria berwajah _babyface_ itu duduk di meja kerjanya dan segera membuka buku tebal berisi catatan penting selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"…" Matanya terus mengikuti jari tangan miliknya yang menelusuri kata demi kata yang tertulis dalam buku tebal tersebut. Gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti, "…._Rune of Time_ yang dimiliki bocah itu… belum kulaporkan pada para petinggi." Gumamnya sembari memijit dahinya pelan, "Sepertinya akan menjadi hal yang buruk kalau kulaporkan… Bencana ini saja sudah bikin lelah…"

Pria _ash-brown_ itu menghela napas, sebelum beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Sasarai memasuki ruang tidurnya dan duduk di pinggiran kasur empuk tempatnya tidur. Hari itu belum berakhir, namun rapat dengan para petinggi lain membuatnya sangat lelah. Bahkan kedua matanya terasa sangat berat, seakan tidak punya tenaga untuk terus terbuka dan membaca lembar demi lembar catatan penting.

"Akuu ingin liburaaan!" seru Sasarai tiba-tiba, menggembungkan pipinya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya lalu beberapa berguling di atas kasur, "Kapan kekacauan ini akan berakhiiir—aku ingin liburaan."

"….Aku tidak menyangka kau akan seperti itu, Kak." Tiba-tiba kehadiran seseorang membuat Sasarai terkejut, dirinya mendapati sosok Luc yang sedang berdiri di sisi tempat tidur. Spontan Sasarai mendudukan dirinya dan mengucek kedua matanya, memastikan bukan halusinasi, "….Aku nyata, kakak bodoh."

Sasarai kemudian mengangguk, "Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau mendatangiku, yaah… walaupun diam-diam kita berdamai dan berkatmu, aku bisa kembali ceria~!"

Luc mengernyitkan dahinya, "….." tidak bisa berkomentar.

"Jadi kau ke sini hanya untuk mengunjungi kakakmu yang tampan ini?" tanya Sasarai dengan semangat, rasa lelahnya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

Luc menyentil dahi Sasarai, "Walaupun aku terlahir kembali… aku tidak bisa lepas dari takdirku menjadi adikmu di dimensi mana pun ya—" gerutu pemuda berambut _ash-brown_ pendek itu.

Sasarai memiringkan kepalanya dan bertopang dagu, "Heee… Aku beberapa kali bermimpi hidup bersamamu di suatu tempat, namun di situ aku hanya sebagai penonton dan ada diriku yang lain, karena aku terus bermimpi seperti itu… Kukira itu adalah rasa bersalahku karena membiarkanmu di jalan yang salah, makanya suatu ketika aku hanya berterimakasih pada diriku di mimpi sudah merawatmu dengan baik. Lalu—"

"Bagaimana jika semua itu nyata dan terjadi di dimensi lain?" potong Luc sembari menatap lurus Sasarai di hadapannya.

Sasarai tertegun, kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja aku akan berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada diriku yang lain~" sahutnya, "Jadi benar kau menjalani hidupmu di dimensi lain ya… Omong-omong di sana kau jadi apa dan berapa usiamu saat terakhir meninggalkan dimensi itu?"

"Anak akademi dan usiaku delapan belas tahun, jelas lebih muda dari om-om tua yang sok muda di hadapanku ini," jawab Luc dengan tengil, dan Sasarai hanya tersenyum kesal dan memukul badan Luc dengan tangan kirinya.

"Walau begitu tetap saja aku tampan dan cerah ceria hahaha." sahut Sasarai tidak mau kalah, "Jadi… ada apa?" lanjutnya, kini Sasarai kembali pada mode seriusnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan untuk sementara waktu aku berada di Harmonia, tapi tenang saja sebisa mungkin aku akan menjauh dari keramaian dan para pasukan negara," jawab Luc, "Lucas memintaku menemaninya menguak kebenaran di masa ini, menurutnya hal yang akan dilakukan demi masa depan yang lebih baik. Aku tidak tahu bocah itu mau apa, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian." Jelasnya.

Sasarai mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Sekarang bocah itu di mana?"

"Tidur mendengkur di penginapan," sahut Luc jengkel dan sambil melipat tangan, "Dia tidak mau kulitnya terbakar sinar matahari—"

"Whoaaah… santai sekali hidupnya—Tapi… kulit terbakar sinar matahari pun bencana…" sahut Sasarai sembari meletakan telapak tangan kanannya di pipinya, "Aku mengerti~"

.

.

Lucas terbangun dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Pemuda _blonde_ itu menyapu seluruh ruangan penginapan. Lucas tidak merasakan kehadiran Luc, dan memutuskan untuk berjalan mencari. Langkah kakinya tidak berhenti dan berakhir di halaman penginapan. Saat itu, matahari mulai terbenam, dan langit berubah keoranyean. Lucas tidak berhenti memandangi langit, kemudian mendapati seorang anak perempuan menghampirinya, tersenyum lebar dan menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan kecil.

"Selamat sore, Tuan. Selamat datang di kota [Rivaderia]," ucapnya ramah, anak perempuan itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam senada dengan kedua matanya, "Permen, silahkan..!"

"Ah.. Terima kasih, adik kecil." Katanya Lucas sembari mengambil bingkisan kecil itu, "Kamu… Tinggal di sini?"

Anak perempuan itu mengangguk, "Aku anak dari pelayan yang bekerja di sini! Namaku Yumi." Jawab anak itu dengan ramah, "Apakah Tuan dalam perjalanan?"

Lucas mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Iya. Ada apa, Yumi-chan?"

"Jika Tuan berjalan saat matahari terbenam, Tuan harus hati-hati, karena beberapa orang hilang ketika melewati hutan yang di sana itu." tunjuk Yumi pada sebuah hutan yang agak jauh dari penginapan tersebut.

Lucas memperhatikan hutan yang seakan memiliki aura gelap itu, "AH… apakah pemerintah tahu akan hal itu dan melakukan tindakan?"

Yumi menggeleng, "Pemerintah tidak akan melakukan apapun, karena… tempat ini adalah daerah kelas tiga… Bangsawan yang tinggal di sini pun tidak terlalu peduli, kecuali melarang anak-anaknya bermain dengan kami dan mendekati hutan itu."

"….Yumi-chan, apakah kejadian itu terjadi setelah ada bencana di penjuru benua?" tanya Lucas lagi menyelidik.

Yumi mengangguk cepat, "Bagaimana Tuan bisa tahu?"

Lucas hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Yumi, "Terima kasih atas permen dan informasinya. Nah, Yumi-chan kembalilah ke dalam rumah."

Yumi mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Anak itu berlari ke dalam penginapan sembari melambaikan tangannya, "Terima kasih, Tuan sudah mau bicara dengan Yumi!"

"Jangan menggoda anak kecil, Lucas." Tiba-tiba suara laki-laki yang Lucas kenali memanggilnya. Lucas spontan menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Luc sedang bersandar di bawah pohon sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Kak Luuuc~~ Aku mencarimu ke mana-manaaa~~" ucap Lucas yang berlari mendekati Luc sembari merentangkan tangan.

Luc buru-buru menghindar sebelum _tertangkap_ oleh Lucas, hingga Lucas seakan memeluk dirinya sendiri, "Hentikan." ucap Luc dingin, "Bagaimana? Kau mau ke sana melihatnya?"

Lucas mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku ingin memastikannya!" serunya bersemangat, "Ayo berangkaaat! Ah sebentar aku ambil barang-barangku duluuu!" lanjutnya, yang kemudian bergegas memasuki penginapan lagi untuk mengambil jubah dan tombak miliknya.

Luc menghela napas dan mengerutkan dahinya, "Belum sampai duapuluhempatjam bersama anak itu, entah kenapa energiku banyak terkuras."

.

.

Desir angin yang menyapu pepohonan di dalam hutan gelap, menimbulkan suasana yang menyeramkan. Menurut penduduk, sebelum bencana terjadi hutan itu dianggap aman dan banyak orang-orang yang berpergian menuju kota sebelah, Khania. Hutan itu adalah satu-satunya jalan dari Rivaderia menuju kota tersebut, begitu sebaliknya. Namun, setelah bencana ruang dan waktu terjadi, banyak orang-orang hilang dilaporkan saat berpergian pada malam hari di dalam hutan tersebut. Hanya ditemukan barang-barang yang terjatuh milik para penduduk yang hilang di sana. Banyak saksi mata yang menyatakan setiap malam mereka seperti melihat cahaya terang dan mendengar suara raungan dari hutan tersebut, karena dianggap sangat berbahaya, mereka tidak memastikan.

"Kak Luc, sebenarnya…" kata Lucas tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah kegelapan, mereka berdua hanya bergantung pada obor yang dibawa oleh Luc, "Aku tidak tahu orang-orang yang menghilang ini dapat kembali dengan selamat atau tidak."

"Hm?" tanya Luc, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Lucas yang menunduk.

Lucas menggenggam tombaknya erat, "Di masa tempatku berada, banyak kasus kemunculan mayat-mayat di tengah hutan… namun, para penduduk saat itu tidak ada yang mengenali mayat-mayat itu." Lucas berhenti sejenak ketika angin malam kembali berhembus dengan kencang, "….dan saat ditemukan daftar orang-orang hilang seratus tahun lalu pada sebuah catatan tua... para peneliti memastikan hal itu…"

"Maksudmu… orang-orang itu?" Luc mengernyitkan dahinya, "Mereka…"

Saat Lucas ingin menjawabnya, sosok bayangan raksasa muncul di antara pepohonan dan terlihat melalui cahaya api obor. Kedua pemuda itu saling berpandangan dan segera mematikan api obor. Keduanya segera bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan mengintip. Sosok raksasa itu seakan hilang begitu saja. Lucas kembali memegang erat tombaknya di tanah. Kedua mata _shappire_ miliknya mencari-cari sosok raksasa itu, namun tidak mendapati apapun kecuali kegelapan yang mencekam di dalam hutan.

"Lucas…" bisik Luc, "Sepertinya makhluk itu sudah pergi."

Lucas mengangguk dan berdiri menghela napas lega, "Sebenarnya tadi itu apa?"

"Entahlah…" jawab Luc, "Kita coba berjalan tanpa obor."

Lucas setuju. Kedua pemuda itu berjalan dengan fokus yang begitu tinggi. Tidak membiarkan diri mereka lengah. Ketika angin berhembus kencang, keduanya segera melihat ke arah sumber angin berhembus. Takut sosok raksasa itu kembali hadir. Tidak ada apa-apa. Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan, menelusuri jalan setapak. Hingga mendapati cahaya putih bersinar dengan sangat terang di tengah-tengah hutan. Lucas menelan ludahnya. Luc mengangguk saat Lucas menoleh ke arah pemuda _ash-brown _itu. keduanya segera berlari ke arah sumber cahaya yang semakin memancar dan menyilaukan mata. Lucas dan Luc tanpa sadar memejamkan kedua mata mereka. Ketika mereka membuka mata, keduanya seakan berpindah tempat. Kedua mata mereka tidak berkedip ketika mendapati mereka tidak berada di hutan lagi. Dinding yang besar, benda-benda seperti jam beserta jarumnya lalu gear-gear besar terpampang di tempat itu.

"Ini… di mana?" tanya Lucas yang menyapu pandangannya ke arah seluruh penjuru tempat itu.

Luc terdiam dan bertopang dagu. Pemuda _ash-brown_ itu berpikir dengan keras dan menghela napas panjang, "Jadi begitu… Ini hanya kemungkinan saja… Kita dibawa ke tempat lain…"

.

.

Leknaat merasa kan pergerakan bintang dengan cepat. Seketika ia berdiri dan menghampiri jendela. Wajah wanita buta itu terus menengadah seakan melihat langit berbintang, "Sudah dimulai…" gumamnya, "Luc… berjuanglah.."

"Nona Leknaat…" sapa Marina yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang sang guru.

Leknaat menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Marina kembali dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar khawatir. Deru napasnya seakan memburu. Tubuh gadis itu gontai dan terduduk lemas di lantai. Bola cahaya kecil terbang menghampirinya dan menempel di atas pundak gadis _mint_ itu. Leknaat menghampiri muridnya dan menunduk, mengangkat wajah gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Derai air mata membasahi pipi Marina dan matanya seakan kehilangan cahaya.

"Nona Leknaat…" katanya lagi, "Aku… sudah melihat semuanya… dan bagaimana _rune of time_ lepas kendali… begitu banyak korban yang akan terjatuh."

Leknaat hanya mendengarkan, sama sekali tidak berbicara. Marina memegangi tangan kirinya terus menerus, tubuhnya bergetar. Menahan seluruh emosi yang dirasakannya, "Nona Leknaat… jika _rune of time_ benar-benar tidak mendengarkanku lagi… dan menguasai tubuhku ini… apa yang seharusnya kulakukan?" tanyanya pada Leknaat, "Jika aku melepaskan _rune_ku sekarang… maka aku pun akan mati, dan tidak ada jaminan _rune _ini dan dunia ini akan kembali seperti semula."

Leknaat menyimpulkan senyum kecil dan bicara, "Tapi bukankah ada seorang pemuda yang datang untuk memperbaiki semuanya?"

"Maksud Nona… Lucas itu?" balas Marina.

Leknaat mengangguk, "Tapi Marina, ingatlah… takdir manusia dapat berubah dengan tekad untuk merubah takdir itu. Aku pun percaya, bahwa dirimu bisa melakukannya."

.

.

"Para petinggi Harmonia benar-benar tidak mau menerima bantuan dari pihak Grassland, sombong sekali sih," gerutu Hugo sembari membanting kertas-kertas tebal di atas meja, "Hei Thomas… sampai kapan kau mencoba mengirim surat menawarkan bantuan untuk mereka?"

Thomas tertawa kecil melihat rekan seperjuangannya itu, "Tuan Sasarai bilang para petinggi mempunyai _pride_ yang tinggi karena memandang negara lain lebih rendah dari negara mereka," jelas Thomas, "Lagipula… statusmu merupakan _Flame Champion_lah yang membuat mereka semakin malas menerima bantuanmu? Apalagi di sejarah tertulis _Flame Champion_ mencuri _true fire rune_ dari Harmonia."

"Omong-omong… Thomas, kau dekat ya dengan Sasarai?" tanya Hugo lagi, "Bahkan saat pertemuan usai tempo hari, kalian minum teh bersama."

Thomas kembali tersenyum, "Tuan Sasarai senang memberiku saran, dan terkadang ia datang berkunjung bersama Tuan Dios setelah perang dulu. Katanya Tuan Sasarai berterimakasih padaku sudah melindunginya di Ceremonial Site dulu."

"Benarkah? Hmm…" sahut Hugo, "Hei Thomas, sepertinya aku akan pergi ke Harmonia, menyusup. Aku ingin tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya. Nampaknya negara itu menutup-nutupi kesengsaraan yang terjadi."

Thomas mengangguk, "Aku ingin ikut… tapi sepertinya Sebastian tidak akan membiarkanku pergi meninggalkan pekerjaan pemilik kastil."

"Hahaha dasar sibuk!" kata Hugo lagi sembari merangkul Thomas dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Tapi Hugo… bukankah pekerjaanmu sebagai kepala suku juga banyak?" tanya Thomas dengan senyumannya yang khas.

Hugo terdiam sejenak, tersenyum kaku. Pemuda itu kemudian melihat ke arah lain, "Haha… jangan ingatkan hal itu, Thomas." Katanya, "Tenanglah, sebelum aku pergi pun, aku akan minta izin dulu pada nenek tua itu—maksudku ibuku. Kalau tidak diizinkan aku akan meminta terus sampai diberi izin."

"Hugo, sepertinya kamu nggak dewasa ya?" timpal seorang wanita berambut _silver_ yang mengenakan baju hijau dan rok abu-abu.

"APA—?" sahut Hugo yang menoleh pada sosok wanita itu, "Chris!"

"Nona Chris!" seru Thomas, "Tidak berpakaian seperti biasanya…. Nona sedang liburan?"

Chris tersenyum, "Bukan, aku ke sini ingin pamit… setelah pertemuan itu, kami para ksatria Zexen memutuskan untuk pergi ke Harmonia, namun hanya aku, Tuan Borus dan Tuan Percival yang akan pergi."

"AH! Kau meniru rencanaku!" kata Hugo sedikit berteriak.

Thomas tertawa melihat Hugo yang selalu tidak mau kalah dengan wanita Zexen itu, "Hugo.. ya ampun…"

"Bagaimana Hugo, kau mau ikut rombongan kami?" ajak Chris, "Mungkin aku bisa meyakinkan Nyonya Lucia untukmu."

"Benarkah?! Serius?!" sahut Hugo yang seketika bersemangat, "Ayo ke Karaya!"

Mendengar Hugo yang sangat antusias, Thomas kembali tertawa, "Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu Tuan Sasarai lewat surat, agar kalian tidak dicurigai."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Thomas." Jawab Chris dengan senyuman khasnya, "Ayo berangkat, Hugo!"

"YOSH! KE HARMONIA!"

* * *

**Chapter 2 done~ Halo semua! Ryoko kembali~ Mau curcol sedikit untuk membuat cerita ini, aku bolak-balik bacain semua fakta tentang Harmonia lagi X"D Terus merasa seru sendiri, emang ya... Harmonia tuh negeri yang bikin penasaran karena cuman dimention/muncul sebagai antagonist gitu... tapi kita ga dibiarin menelusuri negaranya padahal penasaran sekali huhuhu uwu)... Nah.. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story of Rune of Time**

**Chapter 3: Maze of Time**

**.**

**.**

Lucas berlari di belakang Luc yang mengikuti arah angin, berkali-kali mereka hanya mendapati sebuah _gear_ yang membuat angin tersebut. Berharap angin yang berhembus menunjukkan pintu keluar. Dinding-dinding batu yang begitu tinggi dan di langit-langit terhampar jam-jam besar yang jarumnya bergerak secara cepat. Keduanya sudah pasti terjebak di sana akibat cahaya putih di dalam hutan yang sedang mereka selidiki. Luc maupun Lucas tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka berada di sana, dan sampai saat ini pun, mereka tidak menemukan manusia lain.

"….Kalau terus seperti ini, kita bisa kehabisan tenaga, Kak Luc." Kata Lucas yang masih mengikuti Luc berlari.

Luc seketika berhenti dan menoleh ke arah pemuda berkulit pucat di belakangnya, "Lalu kau punya ide lain?"

Lucas buru-buru menggeleng, "Aku sedikit bodoh, jadi dalam keadaan ini aku tidak bisa berpikir, tee~hee."

Luc mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Lucas dengan tatapan tidak percaya, _aku benar-benar ragu kalau dia merupakan seorang bintang tenkai. _Luc segera menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk dan mencoba kembali berpikir. Sementara Lucas yang mengikutinya untuk duduk, hanya terus memperhatikan sekitar. Berkali-kali ia mendengar suara gerak _gear_, dan suara jam yang berdentum dengan keras, saat itu pula Lucas akan menempelkan dirinya pada Luc. Luc pun sudah sigap untuk melempar Lucas menjauh dengan sihir anginnya.

"Kak Luc…" rintih Lucas, "Bisakah kau bersikap baik denganku…?" tanyanya.

Luc menoleh dan menatap dingin, "Bisa. Kalau kau bersikap serius dan membantuku memikirkan jalan keluar."

Lucas memasang wajah memelas dan berkata, "Baiklah kak Luc… Aku akan ikut berpikir."

Akhirnya, kedua pemuda itu pun sama-sama duduk dan berpikir bersama. Hening. Hanya suara detikan jarum jam yang memenuhi tempat itu. Lucas berkali-kali melihat ke atas langit-langit karena tidak fokus. Wajahnya ia tekuk. Pemuda _blonde_ itu merasa sangat terganggu dengan detikan jarum jam. Sementara itu, Luc berbeda, nampaknya ia menemukan sesuatu.

"Bocah bodoh." Tegurnya, "Banyak petunjuk yang tersebar di tempat ini, dan berkaitan dengan _rune_ milikmu, bodoh."

"_Rune _milikku?" tanya Lucas, "YA AMPUN! Aku kan pemilik _Rune of Time_, ya?!"

Luc mendengus kesal dan tanpa basa-basi mentoyor dahi Lucas dengan segenap jiwa-raganya, "Kau… itu… dari semua orang di bawah naungan bintang _Tenkai_, rasanya kau paling nggak waras—"

"Adududuh—maafkan aku karena terlalu panik—_Bintang Tenkai_?" sahut Lucas lagi, tapi Luc pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Pemuda _ash-brown_ itu berlari menuju sebuah dinding yang terukir lambang jam yang begitu besar. Lucas tanpa banyak bertanya mengikutinya. Keduanya berdiri tepat di depan lambang itu.

"Ini persis lambang _rune_mu, kan?" tanya Luc memastikan pada Lucas. Lucas hanya mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya, "Tapi kau sudah tahu konsekuensi tiap dirimu menggunakan _rune_ itu kan?" tanya Luc lagi, kini wajahnya sedikit khawatir.

Lucas tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin, "Tenang saja, Kak Luc. Untuk itu aku akan menyempurnakan _rune_ ini. Sudah pasti untuk menghilangkan efek samping yang diberikannya."

"Kau itu… positif sekali sih jadi manusia." Timpal Luc dan hanya dibalas senyuman memamerkan gigi oleh Lucas.

"_Rune of Time…_ tolong ya."

.

.

Hugo mengenakan jubah berwarna coklat dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung. Pemuda itu berjalan mengikuti Chris, Borus dan Percival dari belakang. Mereka baru saja pergi dari desa Karaya, setelah Hugo menjelaskan tujuannya untuk berkunjung ke Harmonia pada Lucia, ibunya dan juga Becham, orang yang terus membantu Hugo selama menjadi kepala suku. Walaupun harus melalui debat yang panjang, namun akhirnya Lucia mengerti tekad anaknya itu. Akhirnya, Hugo ikut dengan rombongan Chris dan menunggang kuda sampai di jalan pegunungan menuju Caleria. Sebelum memasuki area pegunungan, keempatnya melepaskan kuda-kuda mereka dan membiarkan mereka untuk pulang. Selanjutnya, pemuda Karaya itu melanjutkan perjalanan bersama Chris, Borus dan Percival dengan berjalan kaki.

"Sebaiknya kita bermalam di sini dulu, Nona Chris." Usul Percival tiba-tiba, "Entah mengapa aku punya firasat buruk bila melanjutkan perjalanan di malam hari."

"Aku setuju," sambung Borus, "Kita sudah melakukan perjalanan tanpa istirahat, selama seharian ini dari Karaya. Bagaimana Nona Chris?"

Chris mengangguk, "Kalian benar, memaksakan perjalanan hanya akan menyiksa tubuh. Kita istirahat di sini dan mengisi tenaga, besok pagi buta kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

"Baiklah, kalau gitu aku mau makan," sahut Hugo yang sedari berdiri di dekat tebing, melihat ke arah kota Caleria dari jauh. Pemuda Karaya itu pun duduk membuka bekal yang dibuat oleh Lucia, "Howee—sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak seperti ini—"

"Huwaah.. Tuan muda makan besar~" ledek Percival diikuti gelak tawa Chris dan Borus, sementara Hugo hanya menggerutu sambil melahap bekal yang dibawanya. Mereka pun menyantap makanan dan beristirahat seperti yang direncanakan.

Saat langit sedang gelap-gelapnya, Hugo terbangun. Api unggun yang dibuat oleh Borus nampaknya hampir mati. Pemuda itu pun merenggangkan badannya dan beranjak untuk membuat api lagi. Ia beberapa kali menguap dan mengucek matanya, namun Hugo menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Kedua mata birunya terbelalak ketika api unggun sama sekali tidak bergerak. Melihat keanehan itu, Hugo segera membangunkan Chris dan rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Chris! Bangunlah!" serunya berkali-kali.

Wanita Zexen itupun segera membuka mata dan mendapati wajah Hugo terlihat sangat panik, "Ada apa Hugo?"

"Kau nggak perlu berteriak seperti itu…" timpal Borus seraya menguap, sementara Percival memijit dahinya karena pusing.

Hugo segera menunjuk arah api unggun, "Lihat apinya!" kata pemuda berkulit coklat itu, "Sama sekali tidak bergerak."

"Tidak bergerak?" Chris melihat api unggun itu, dan ternyata benar apinya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Biasanya api akan bergoyang sedikit walaupun tidak ada angina yang meniupnya.

"Wow. Kau melakukan trik sulap, Hugo?" tanya Percival.

Hugo menekuk wajahnya, "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Waktu…seakan terhenti." Ucap Chris, "Lihatlah pohon kecil itu." tunjuk Chris, "Geraknya seperti terhenti ketika ditiup angin."

Hugo terdiam sejenak, "Chris, lebih baik kita lihat keadaan kota Caleria. Geddoe ada di sana kan?"

Chris mengangguk tanda setuju. Keempatnya sepakat untuk meneruskan perjalanan. Selama menuruni jalan pegunungan, mereka melihat banyak kejanggalan. Para penjaga perbatasan yang mematung, sampai monster-monster yang tak bergerak sama sekali, namun Hugo dan rekan-rekannya masih bisa bergerak seperti biasa. Mereka pun terus berlari hingga sampai di gerbang Kota Caleria.

"Ini benar-benar aneh…" kata Borus sesampainya di dalam kota, "Mereka sama sekali tidak bergerak."

"….Mereka…" Chris menutup mulutnya karena tidak percaya.

"Itu Tuan Geddoe." Tunjuk Percival pada pria bermata satu dan berambut hitam yang sedang berjalan dengan rekan-rekannya.

"Geddoe!" seru Hugo yang berlari menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Hugo… Chris? Kalian untuk apa kemari?" tanya Geddoe yang terkejut dengan rekan seperjuangannya saat perang dulu.

Chris ikut menghampiri Geddoe, dan diikuti Borus juga Percival. Wanita perak itu bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi di sini? Saat kami beristirahat di pegunungan, seakan waktu terhenti."

"Kami tidak tahu. Saat kami keluar dari penginapan untuk _meeting_ semuanya telah mematung." Jelas Queen yang berdiri di samping Geddoe.

"Dan… anehnya kami tidak terkena efek itu." sambung Joker diikuti anggukan cepat dari Ace.

"_True runes.._" timpal Jacques tiba-tiba. Hugo dan yang lainnya segera melihat ke arah Jacques dan terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mereka serempak berteriak ITU DIA! Kecuali Geddoe tentunya.

Chris bertopang dagu dan mengatakan, "Jika benar, maka _true rune_ milik kita melindungi sang pemilik dan orang-orang di sekitarnya."

"Lalu bagaimana mengembalikan mereka seperti semula?" timpal Geddoe.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa." Tiba-tiba seorang gadis _mint_ menghampiri mereka.

"Nona Marina." Chris mendapati Marina yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Hugo kemudian berseru kesal, "Maksudnya? Kenapa kami tidak bisa mengembalikan mereka?!"

Marina kemudian menghela napas, "Dinginkan kepalamu, pemilik _true fire rune._" Sahutnya, "Bukan berarti aku mengejek kalian… tapi kalian memang tidak akan bisa…"

"Jika kau bicara seperti itu, sepertinya kau tahu apa yang terjadi dan mengatasinya." Kata Geddoe lagi.

Marina mengangguk, "Hm.. Kekacauan ini terjadi karena _Rune of Time_ yang tidak bisa kukuasai lagi." Jawab Marina, "Dan…yang bisa mengembalikan keadaan adalah _Rune of Time_ milik Lucas. Makanya aku ke Harmonia untuk mencari jejak bocah itu." jelas Marina, "Namun aku tidak bisa masuk mendekati ibu kota dengan sihir teleportasi… sepertinya para petinggi memasang sihir pelindung."

"Maksudmu… Nona Marina… Kau dan Lucas…?" Chris seakan menangkap perkataan Marina saat itu.

.

.

"Sekaraaang apaaaaaa?" seru Lucas sembari memegangi kepalanya sendiri, "Mengapa kita dipenjara seperti iniiii?"

"Tenanglah bocah. Monster-monster itu bisa membunuhmu hidup-hidup jika kau terus berteriak." Kata Luc mencoba tetap tenang.

"Padahal tadi kita berhasil sampai inti dari labirin ini…" gerutu Lucas yang mendudukan dirinya, menyandar pada dinding penjara, "sedikit lagi kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini…"

Luc kembali memutar otaknya untuk berpikir, "Yang membuatku bingung adalah monster-monster itu. Selama kita berkeliaran di labirin tidak ada satu monster pun yang muncul. Hanya gear-gear yang menghalangi jalan saja, tapi setelah sampai di inti begitu banyak monster robot yang berjaga."

Lucas seakan tidak mendengarkan, pemuda _blonde_ itu berguling di lantai meratapi nasib. Tombak miliknya disita oleh para robot penjaga itu. Tentu saja Luc sangat kesal melihatnya dan mendengus kesal. Kedua mata _olive_ miliknya melihat ke arah luar sel, dan mendapati begitu banyak sel yang berada di sana. Tiba-tiba dari sebrang sel tempat Luc dan Lucas, sosok pria berotot muncul dan menggenggam jeruji besi. Pria berambut pendek hitam dengan bandana itu mencoba mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan sel, namun hasilnya nihil. Tanpa sadar, Luc dan pria itu bertemu mata.

"Penghuni baru.. ya?" katanya dengan suara lemah, nampaknya sudah berhari-hari berada di tempat itu.

"Paman terlihat lelah, ya—" tahu-tahu Lucas sudah berdiri di sebelah Luc dan menyapa pria yang berada di sebrang sel, "Halo namaku, Lucas!"

"Untuk apa kau memperkenalkan diri seperti itu—" bisik Luc.

Pria di sebrang sana pun tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Bocah jutek itu benar—Untuk apa berkenalan jika kita akan menemui ajal di sini."

"Maksud, Paman?" sahut Lucas lagi.

'Paman' itu tersenyum kesal, "Baiklah—jangan panggil aku Paman seperti itu! Namaku Ron."

"Ah! Salah kenal, Paman Ron!" sahut Lucas sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"…." Luc di sampingnya hanya terdiam dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Lucas, "Maafkan dia, Paman."

"OI! Kau juga memanggilku 'PAMAN'!" seru Ron, nampaknya sangat emosi menyikapi dua orang pemuda di sebrang sel-nya, "Cih! Padahal usiaku baru 26 tahun!"

"Sudah pantas dipanggil 'paman' kok, Pamaan!" kata Lucas yang tersenyum riang, diikuti anggukan Luc tanda dirinya menyetujui, "Jadi, tadi maksud Paman apa?"

Ron menghela napas pasrah kemudian berdeham, "Ehem… Begini…"

Sebelum pria itu melanjutkan perkataannya, sosok robot penjaga berjalan di depan mereka. Robot itu membawa tubuh manusia yang sudah tak berdaya, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Lucas yang melihat hal tersebut sangat terkejut, mengetahui tubuh manusia itu adalah mayat pertama yang ditemukan di hutan pada masa saat dirinya hidup. Benar-benar sama persis dalam ingatannya. Lucas mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Selain itu, rintihan para manusia yang terjebak di sana membuat hati terasa pilu. Mereka meraung dan menangis. Ron bercerita, setiap jam berbunyi di angka duabelas, saat itu pula jantung akan terasa sakit, bagaikan waktu hidup dikurangi.

"…Jika sudah mati, mereka akan membuangmu entah ke mana." Kata Ron dengan wajah prihatin, "Makanya aku ingin keluar dari sini."

Luc memperhatikan wajah Lucas dan Ron yang sama-sama memendam rasa kesal itu. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak… _True wind rune, show your true power_."

Luc menggunakan _true wind rune_ yang memunculkan pisau-pisau angin, mereka berputar dan merusak jeruji-jeruji besi sehingga sel tempat Luc dan Lucas terbuka. Lucas dengan mata yang berbinar memuji kemampuan Luc. Kedua pemuda itu pun segera keluar dari sel dan Luc melakukan hal sama pada jeruji besi di tempat Ron. Paman itu, maksudnya Ron berdecak kagum dan menyalami Luc berkali-kali diikuti dengan Lucas yang memeluk erat pemuda _ash-brown_ itu.

"….Mengapa aku dipertemukan dengan orang-orang aneh seperti ini terus sih—" gerutu Luc sambil menepuk dahinya. Dia kehabisan akal untuk menyikapi orang-orang dengan mata berbinar itu.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu kita bisa pergi dari sini!" seru Ron bersemangat, "KITA BISA LAWAN ROBOT ITU HAHAHA!"

Lucas tiba-tiba berlari ke ujung sel dan kembali lagi, "Begitu banyak orang-orang yang dikurung, bagaimana ini kak Luc?"

"Menurutku kita harus kembali ke ruangan inti dulu," jawab Luc, "Kau ingat dengan sebuah batu yang bersinar di tengah-tengah ruangan itu?" lanjutnya. Lucas hanya mengangguk.

"Hei hei apa maksud kalian?" sahut Ron yang kebingungan.

Lucas segera mendorong Ron agar berjalan, menuju sebuah lorong diikuti oleh Luc, "Pokoknya Paman, kami butuh bantuanmu. Setelah ini kita bebaskan penduduk yang lain! Pertama-tama aku membutuhkan tombak milikku yang robot-robot itu sita!"

.

.

Sasarai duduk di depan meja kerjanya sambil menyesap secangkir teh hangat. Dios di sampingnya sedang membicarakan kesimpulan pertemuan yang baru saja dilakukan. Pria berhidung mancung itu memperlihatkan beberapa kertas berisi catatan penting. Sementara itu, Sasarai hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Walau rasanya pikirannya sedang tidak berada di sana. Sasarai berkali-kali mengedipkan mata sembari melihat ke langit-langit ruangan, bukan pada kertas-kertas yang diberikan Dios. Menyadari hal itu, Dios hanya menghela napas dan membereskan kembali kertas-kertas itu menjadi sebuah tumpukan.

"Tuan Sasarai, apakah Anda kelelahan?" tanya Dios. Sasarai hanya melirik pria berseragam Harmonia itu dan mengangguk.

"Aku ingin liburan." Jawab Sasarai sambil meletakkan cangkir teh, "Mereka sama sekali tidak memberiku cuti semenjak perang di Grassland. Tapi… Jika ini demi Tuan Hikusaak—" kalimatnya menggantung, seakan teringat sesuatu. Pembicaraan dengan Luc di Circle Palace dahulu.

"Tuan Sasarai?" sapa Dios yang menyadari Sasarai kembali melamun.

Sasarai bertopang dagu, kemudian menghela napas panjang, "Dios, kudengar muncul organisasi aneh di bagian Timur. Kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Dios mengangguk, "Ya. Di saat bencana seperti ini muncul organisasi oposisi pemerintah, yang mengincar pemerintah bertanggung jawab atas segalanya. Mereka menyebutnya karma." Jelas Dios.

"Karma, ya?" gumam Sasarai, "Hm… Tidak ada perintah juga untuk mengurusi organisasi abal-abal seperti itu." lanjut Sasarai lagi, "Tapi… rasanya jika dibiarkan akan mengganggu."

"Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan, Tuan Sasarai? Mengirim Guild ke tempat itu?" tanya Dios lagi, Sasarai hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Dios enggan mempertanyakan atasannya itu dan menunduk memberi salam, pria itu berniat untuk beranjak pergi.

Sasarai merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, dan berdiri dari kursi. Pria _ash-brown_ itu berjalan dan berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka. Kedua mata _olive_nya memandang jauh. Melihat rumah-rumah yang terhampar melalui menara tempatnya berada. Pria itu duduk bersandar di jendela, dan menghela napas lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas panjang pada hari ini.

"Mungkin Luc sedang bermain-main dengan bocah masa depan itu ya…" gumam Sasarai tiba-tiba, "Irinya… bisa dengan bebas jalan-jalan."

Tiba-tiba seekor burung terbang menghampirinya. Sasarai dengan cepat merentangkan tangan kanannya, hingga burung tersebut bertengger di tangannya. Kemudian, tangan kiri Sasarai mengelus kepala burung tersebut, "Selamat datang kembali, Dominiques." Sapa Sasarai, "Kali ini informasi apa yang diberikan Nash untukku?"

.

.

"URgYAAH!" seru Ron yang menghantam robot penjaga dengan pukulan keras darinya, "Rasakan pembalasankuuu!"

"WOOGh! Paman sangat bersemangat sekali!" seru Lucas memuji.

Ron membuka jalan bagi Lucas yang berlari untuk mengambil tombak miliknya. Sementara Luc, pemuda _ash-brown_ itu sibuk menghancurkan robot-robot menggunakan sihir angin. Robot-robot itu terus-menerus bermunculan dari sebuah portal yang terbentuk di antara tiang-tiang penumpu. Lucas, sang bocah masa depan, berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga melompat ke atas robot-robot di hadapannya. Tidak hanya melompat, pemuda berkulit pucat dengan sekuat tenaga menghancurkan kepala robot-robot itu dengan kakinya. Hingga sang bocah masa depan berhasil mengambil kembali tombak miliknya. Dengan putaran yang sangat kuat, Lucas berhasil menghempaskan beberapa musuh.

"Kau hebat juga, Lucas!" seru Ron sembari tetap menyerang musuh, "Kukira badan sekecil dirimu itu hebat menggunakan tombak besar dengan lincah!" Lucas hanya tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya. Keduanya saling berpunggungan, bernapas sejenak dan kembali melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi.

"Kalian, kita harus cepat sebelum jarum panjang kembali ke angka duabelas!" Luc berteriak dari sisi lain. Lucas dan Ron pun segera berlari menghampiri Luc yang bermaksud menggunakan sihirnya untuk meruntuhkan akses masuk para robot-robot ke ruangan itu. Dengan _true_ _wind rune_, Luc berhasil meruntuhkan tiang-tiang penumpu.

Saat memastikan strategi mereka berhasil, ketiganya pun segera bergegas menuju ruang inti. Monster-monster yang berlum pernah mereka temui banyak menghadang. Meski begitu, ketiganya tidak menyerah. Luc dengan sigap menggunakan sihir penyembuhan ketika Lucas ataupun Ron mulai kelelahan akibat bertarung secara terus-menerus. Hingga mereka sampai di gerbang ruangan inti. Lucas berhenti sejenak, menelan ludahnya dan mengikuti Ron juga Luc yang sudah berlari memasuki area itu.

"Kau yakin, jika kita menghancurkan batu itu kita akan kembali pulang?" tanya Ron yang menunjuk satu batu bercahaya di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Lucas mengangguk, "Setidaknya kita harus mencoba, Paman!" seru Lucas bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, serahkan padaku!" sahut Ron yang tidak kalah bersemangat, "URGYAAH!" Ron berlari dan melakukan pukulan dengan tenaga besar untuk menghancurkan sang batu, "ARGH!" teriaknya kesakitan. Rupanya batu bercahaya itu seakan mengeluarkan pelindung, sehingga tangan Ron mengenai pelindung itu.

Luc menyadari sesuatu, "Ini terlalu sepi… tidak seperti saat aku dan Lucas pertama kali ke sini…"

Lucas segera menyapu ruangan tersebut, dengan sangat fokus dan tidak menurunkan pengamanan diri. Sementara Ron, dirinya masih memegangi tangan kanan miliknya sambil menggerutu kesakitan. Luc mendekatkan diri dengan Lucas dan Ron. Keadaan di ruangan itu memang sangatlah sunyi, seakan tidak ada kehidupan. Namun, satu hal yang mereka ketahui. Bahaya akan segera datang memburu. Ketiga pasang mata mereka terus melihat kesegala penjuru. Hingga tempat itu bergetar dengan sangat hebat.

"Kak Luc—" tegur Lucas, "Sepertinya… sesuatu akan muncul… cilukba seperti itu—"

"Oi Lucas, ibumu ngidam apa hingga di saat seperti ini anaknya masih bisa bercanda—" sahut Ron kebingungan dengan sikap Lucas.

Luc menghela napas, dan memejam kedua matanya, "Dia akan datang. Bersiaplah."

Tiba-tiba dinding di belakang mereka bertiga hancur. Dari lubang yang terbentuk itu, muncul sesosok raksasa yang berteriak dengan sangat menyeramkan. Taring yang tidak kalah besar terlihat jelas ketika raksasa itu kembali berteriak. Raksasa berkulit hitam legam dengan mata kemerahan itu terus berjalan mendekati ketiga laki-laki yang sudah siap memasang kuda-kuda. Kedua mata merahnya menyala dan menatap tajam Lucas dan rekan-rekannya. Membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

"…Bos dungeon pertama ya—" gumam Lucas, "Ah—aku ingin segera pulang…" sambungnya sembari mengarahkan ujung tombak miliknya ke arah raksasa hitam di hadapannya.

.

.

**Haloo~ kembali lagi bersama saya~ setelah sekiyan lama akhirnya update lagi hehe...**

**Jadi setahun kebelakang saya sudah masuk ke dunia sebenarnya aka bekerja. Jadi agak sulit untuk mengerjakan yang lain, atau sekedar menulis cerita uhuhuhu... Tapi... pelan-pelan akhirnya bisa meneruskan lagi. Terima kasih masih mau membaca hihihi... sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yahooo~ Kembali lagi dengan Ryoko Konoe, author yang jarang update karena kesibukan di dunia riajuu-well, selama pandemic ini setidaknya saya bisa level up gambar digital, karena kantor memberlakukan sistem WFH... walau sekarang udah balik kerja normal lagi sih. Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih setia membaca cerita saya :") terharu... Naahhh... cukup curcolnya mari kita lanjutkan cerita ini!**

* * *

**The Story of Rune of Time**

**Chapter 4: Valkyrie Clan**

**.**

**.**

Sasarai mengambil gulungan kertas dari tubuh Dominique dan mulai membukanya. Surat itu merupakan surat yang ditulis oleh Nash. Sementara Dominique terbang dan bertengger di sebuah tiang di dalam ruang pribadi Sasarai. Kedua bola mata _olive _bergerak sejalan dirinya membaca tulisan-tulisan pada kertas itu. Selanjutnya, pria itu berhenti dan terdiam sebelum menjatuhkan tangan kanannya yang memegang secarik kertas tersebut. Wajahnya kembali menghadap ke langit, Sasarai nampak terlihat lelah. Begitu banyak yang diurusi olehnya. Tiada henti. Sekarang, masalah bertambah lagi. Organisasi yang baru dibicarakan Dios tadi, mulai mengumpulkan rakyat kelas tiga untuk melakukan suatu pergerakan. Terlebih, ada beberapa orang berstatus penduduk kelas satu dan dua yang mencetuskan pergerakan tersebut. Disinyalir, mereka tidak puas dengan sikap pemerintah yang selalu menunggu keputusan Hikusaak dalam mengambil tindakan. Bahkan menutup mata dengan kejadian di berbagai wilayah.

"Jika seperti ini, dalam situasi seperti ini… perpecahan akan muncul." gumam Sasarai, "Bila para petinggi lain tidak mau ambil pusing masalah ini, aku harus bergerak sendiri." Lanjutnya, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Harmonia hancur oleh rakyatnya sendiri."

.

.

"AAARGH!" teriak Lucas, Ron dan Luc secara bersamaan. Mereka terpental dan membentur dinding batu dengan sangat keras.

Ron terus mencoba bangkit, "A-Apa-apaan monster seram itu—" rintihnya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kita terpental seperti ini—"

"Kak…Luc… tidak apa-apa—?" tanya Lucas yang berdiri menggunakan tombak miliknya.

Luc mengangguk, namun _damage_ yang didapatkan Luc sepertinya lebih parah dari kedua rekannya, "….sepertinya… raksasa itu dapat bergerak lebih cepat dari kita." Luc mencoba bangkit namun tidak bisa, "Hei, untuk sementara kalian lawan raksasa itu."

"Oi kau benar tidak apa—?" tanya Ron kebingungan.

"Kak Luc sudah kehabisan energi karena selalu membackup kita saat pertempuran tadi." Kata Lucas sembari berjalan perlahan bertumpu pada tombak miliknya, "Untuk saat ini, Paman, kita yang akan bertempur."

Ron mengangguk tanda setuju, "Baiklah. Aku pun tidak mau kalah begitu saja dengan monster hitam itu!"

"Tolong ya, kalian berdua." Timpal Luc yang masih terduduk bersandar pada dinding bebatuan.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Lucas dan Ron berlari dengan cepat untuk menyerang raksasa hitam di hadapan mereka. Namun, lagi-lagi mereka kalah cepat dengan serangan yang dilakukan oleh musuh mereka. Lucas terhempas dan tubuhnya kembali terbentur tiang, sementara Ron ke arah lainnya harus rela tubuhnya terbentur reruntuhan batu. Tidak menyerah, Lucas juga Ron kembali bangkit walau dengan tubuh yang tidak prima lagi. Jika mereka kalah di sini, maka bukan hanya mereka tapi penduduk yang terjebak di tempat itu yang akan terus menderita.

Lucas kembali berdiri dengan tegap, ia menghela napas panjang dan memutar-mutar tombak miliknya. ia berjalan dan perlahan berlari dengan cepat, kita pemuda itu mengincar sisi belakang musuhnya. _Ponytail_-nya melambai ketika ia melompat, menerjang sang musuh yang belum menyadari keberadaannya. Namun, sesaat dirinya hendak menghunuskan mata tombak di tubuh sang raksasa itu, dengan cepat raksasa tersebut berbalik dan kembali menghantam tubuh Lucas hingga tersungkur ke tanah. Ron yang melihatnya tidak tinggal diam, mencoba mencari celah dan kelemahan musuhnya. Ron menggelantung di lengan sang raksasa, selanjutnya melompat memukul dengan kekuatan penuh pada salah satu mata milik raksasa tersebut. Raungan yang menyeramkan membuat telinga mereka bertiga sakit, namun Ron lagi-lagi harus terhempas ketika raksasa itu mengayunkan kedua tangannya.

Lucas dan Ron sama sekali tidak menyerah dan berhenti. Walaupun berkali-kali harus tersungkur dan terluka, mereka terus mencari celah untuk mengalahkan sang raksasa menyeramkan itu. sementara itu, Luc sudah berdiri tegak. Ketika teman-temannya sedang bertarung, Luc tidak tinggal diam dan memutar otaknya. Pemuda _ash-brown_ itu kemudian berlari ke tempat batu putih di tengah ruangan itu. Luc mencoba untuk menghancurkannya namun pelindung tak terlihat itu tidak membiarkannya.

"….Sial." umpat Luc kesal, "Pelindung ini bukanlah pelindung milik klan sindar." Gumam Luc, "…Jika _rune of time_ digunakan lagi…. Lucas bisa kehilangan masa hidupnya. Namun… khh—" Luc seketika berlari dan menyerang raksasa itu menggunakan _true wind rune_, "SHINING WIND!" seru pemuda itu.

Angin lembut berhembus dan berputar di sekitar Lucas dan Ron, kemudian berubah menjadi angin yang menakutkan dan menghantam tubuh raksasa itu. Luka demi luka yang didapatkan saat Lucas dan Ron menyerang musuh mereka, perlahan sembuh. Tetapi raksasa hitam itu perlahan mendapatkan luka-luka goresan dari sihir _true wind rune_. Darah hitam memancar dari tubuh sang raksasa, membuat mual bagi yang melihat, namun makhluk besar itu masih juga tegap berdiri.

"LUCAS!" seru Luc tiba-tiba, "Kau hancurkan batu di sana itu! Kurasa _rune_mu bisa melakukannya!"

Saat itu tanpa banyak pertanyaan, Lucas segera berlari kembali ke arah batu yang masih bersinar di sana. Sementara Luc, dengan cepat menggunakan sihir terkuat miliknya, eternal wind, untuk melawan sang raksasa. Raungan menyeramkan kembali terdengar dan raksasa itu tumbang. Lucas tidak punya banyak waktu, saat ia melihat ke arah langit-langit, sekitar sepuluh detik lagi sebelum jarum panjang dan pendek bertemu di angka duabelas, dan saat itulah perlahan masa hidup orang-orang yang terjebak akan diambil.

"UWOOOO!" seru Lucas yang berkali-kali menghantam pelindung dengan tombaknya, "AARGh!" teriaknya lagi ketika terkena imbasnya, "…._Rune of Time! _Kumohon!" serunya lagi, kini pemuda itu mengarahkan tangan kirinya tepat di atas batu yang mereka incar.

Tiba-tiba pelindung yang menghalangi batu itu perlahan menghilang, dan batu tersebut melayang mendekat dengan telapak tangan Lucas. Tanpa sadar, Lucas menggenggam batu tersebut dan sinar putih yang menyilaukan kembali terpancar, namun Lucas menyadari batu digenggamannya seakan terserap oleh lambang _rune_ miliknya. Saat pancaran cahaya tersebut perlahan menghilang, tubuh sang raksasa perlahan memudar tanpa jejak, begitu pula dinding-dinding ruangan beserta labiran yang mereka lewati tadi. Lucas melirik ke langit-langit, jam-jam yang terhampar di sana berhenti berdetik dan menghilang. Pemuda itu melihat langit biru yang terhampar indah dan teriknya sinar matahari.

Lucas tersenyum ketika menyadari dirinya berhasil, namun tiba-tiba rasa sakit di dadanya membuat dirinya sulit untuk bernapas, kedua tangannya meremas baju yang dikenakannya, "hah…hah…" deru napas Lucas tiba-tiba memburu, perlahan pandangan matanya memudar. Tubuhnya gontai dan terjatuh ke tanah.

"Oi! Lucas!" seru Ron yang segera berlari menghampiri rekannya itu, "Lucas! Sadarlah!"

"Efek samping dari penggunaan _rune of time_," gumam Luc yang berjalan mendekati pemuda _blonde_ itu.

Tiba-tiba gelak tawa keceriaan penduduk yang berhasil kembali terdengar. Luc dan juga Ron memperhatikan para penduduk yang menangis haru. Banyak dari penduduk yang menganggap kejadian menyeramkan itu adalah mimpi buruk dan mereka baru saja terbangun dari mimpi itu. Lucas dan kedua rekannya sudah berhasil. Ketiganya berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa para penduduk yang diburu oleh sang waktu. Setelah memastikan seluruh penduduk yang terjebak pulang dengan selamat, Luc berlutut di dekat tubuh Lucas yang masih terbaring.

"Aku harus membawa anak ini ke kota, dia butuh istirahat." Kata Luc yang mencoba merangkul tubuh tak berdaya milik Lucas.

"Serahkan padaku! Aku akan membantu Lucas!" kata Ron yang seketika menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Lucas.

Luc mengangguk. Pemuda itu dengan cepat membantu Ron untuk menggendong Lucas, dan setelah itu, pemuda _ash-brown_ membaca mantra sihir teleportasi miliknya. Mereka bertiga hilang di tengah pusaran angin.

.

.

Hugo berjalan paling belakang rombongan mereka. Mengamati gerak-gerik Marina yang berada tepat di depannya. Pemuda Karaya itu curiga, Marina sama sekali tidak membicarakan apapun setelah kejadian di Caleria itu. Gadis _mint _itu hanya diam dan diam. Tidak memberikan informasi lanjutan mengenai tujuannya. Hugo hanya mengetahui bahwa gadis itu memiliki _rune_ yang sama dengan pemuda masa depan yang muncul tiba-tiba. Kedua mata birunya tidak lepas dari sosok rambut bergelombang itu. Namun, Hugo segera memalingkan pandangannya ketika Marina menoleh ke arah pemuda Karaya itu.

"Ada apa, Hugo?" tanya Marina.

Hugo menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa." ucapnya, "Apa masih jauh menuju tempat berikutnya, Geddoe?"

Geddoe hanya menoleh dan mengangguk. Membuat rombongan mereka kembali dalam kesunyian. Tegang dan penuh kewaspadaan. Jalan yang mereka lalui seakan tidak ada kehidupan. Binatang-binatang buas yang biasanya muncul pun tidak ada yang menyerang mereka. Seakan di jalanan tersebut hanya rombongan itu yang sedang berada di sana. Angin berhembus dan menggoyangkan pepohonan, setidaknya mereka meyakini masih ada kehidupan di sana.

"…Aku tidak menyangka akan seburuk ini." Kata Chris tiba-tiba, "Dan mereka masih juga menutup diri."

"Tuan Sasarai tidak bisa berbuat apapun jika tidak didukung oleh para petinggi negara yang lain." sambung Queen yang menanggapi pembicaraan Chris.

"Mungkin yang kita lihat adalah sebagian kecil, belum semuanya," ucap Borus yang mengepalkan tangannya, "Apakah mereka hanya akan diam seperti itu?"

"Kalau yang menderita adalah penduduk kelas tiga mereka akan diam," sahut Geddoe dengan dingin, "Begitulah jalan pemerintahan Harmonia."

Hugo mendengus kesal, "Mereka terlihat sangat megah dari luar, aku tidak menyangka mereka benar-benar buruk di dalam!" seru Hugo meluapkan emosinya, "Ujung-ujungnya hanya rakyat dengan status sosial tinggi yang akan diperhatikan, begitu? Lalu ingin mendominasi dunia dan melakukan pergerakan di mana-mana—mengawasi dengan ketat negara lain bahkan berusaha memperluas kekuasaan tapi…"

Marina tersenyum kecil melihat Hugo yang marah atas perlakuan tidak adil pemerintahan Harmonia, "Hugo… Harmonia mempunyai misi utama menjadikan dunia di bawah kekuasaan mereka demi stabilitas dan kedamaian," jelas Marina, "Setidaknya itulah yang mereka pandang benar sesuai dengan titah High Priest mereka, Hikusaak."

"Pemerintah juga banyak memanipulasi kehidupan baik politik ataupun kehidupan sehari-hari," sambung Queen lagi, "Walaupun begitu tidak buruk tinggal di Harmonia. Sebelum kekacauan ini terjadi… sih."

"Dulu memang pernah terjadi perang saudara, antara fraksi kuil dan masyarakat. Namun setelah diatasi, Harmonia benar-benar menjadi negara yang damai." aku Ace yang ikut bicara.

"Walaupun sistem kasta memang merupakan kelamahan negara ini sih—dan harus diperbaiki. Mereka selalu menjunjung tinggi para penduduk keturunan asli Harmonia, dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru mereka." Sahut Joker sambil mengangguk, "Selama kalian berguna bagi Harmonia, maka akan naik pangkat menjadi penduduk kelas dua."

Hugo mengerutkan dahinya, "Tetap saja, aku kesal mendengarnya."

"Kalau begitu kita bahas yang lain, bagaimana Kepala suku, Hugo?" tanya Percival sembari tersenyum, "Tentang fans-fansmu mungkin? Dari kalangan gadis-gadis Zexen?"

"Hah?"

"Ah—Percival pernah dititipi salam untuk Hugo ya?" sahut Borus, "Saat itu kau jadi sedih karena fansmu tiba-tiba berkurang."

"Diam kau, Borus, hahaha." Sahut Percival yang tertawa, diikuti tawa kecil dari Chris, sementara Hugo yang dilibatkan terlihat malu mendengar cerita itu.

Tidak terasa, mereka telah berjalan selama hampir seharian. Hingga rombongan itu memasuki area berbeda dari sekitar Caleria yang kering. Banyak bunga-bunga bermekaran di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan itu. Di depan mereka terlihat pemandangan indah dan rumah-rumah penduduk yang dari atapnya mengepul atap perapian. Menjelang malam, suhu berubah drastis menjadi lebih dingin meski bukan musim penghujan atau musim dingin. Mereka mempercepat langkah kaki hingga memasuki gerbang kota itu. Bertuliskan Melodia City.

Banyak penduduk yang memperhatikan kedatangan mereka. Rombongan mereka memang mencolok dan tidak terlihat seperti penduduk Harmonia. Bahkan banyak di antara penduduk yang membicarakan mereka, berbisik bahkan menatap sinis. Sepertinya, Hugo sang pemuda Karaya merasa _de javu_ seperti kejadian saat dirinya menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di Vinal De Zexay, Ibukota Zexen. Pemuda berkulit coklat itu pura-pura tidak sadar jika sedang dibicarakan. Geddoe dengan rekan-rekannya memutuskan untuk berpisah sejenak, ada hal yang ingin dirinya lakukan di kota itu. Sementara Chris dan rombongannya, memutuskan untuk menunggu di penginapan.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi kota ini pun…" gumam Marina sembari melihat jalan utama kota tersebut. Sang gadis _mint_ tidak ikut masuk ke dalam penginapan. Dirinya duduk di bangku taman di depan penginapan tersebut, "…_rune of time_ tiba-tiba bereaksi lagi." Gumamnya lagi.

Kedua mata _burgundy_-nya melihat punggung tangan kiri yang bersinar. Gadis itu buru-buru menutupnya dengan kain pita yang dikenakan. Sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari hal tersebut. Marina segera melirik ke sana kemari, kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan penginapan tersebut. Dirinya bersembunyi di sebuah hutan peranginan di kota tersebut. Memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya. Kemudian, dirinya membiarkan _rune of time_ membawanya kembali melihat kejadian-kejadian, entah kejadian yang akan ataupun sudah terjadi.

"Ini… "gumam Marina, "Mereka sedang apa?"

Marina menyaksikan segerombolan orang mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Berteriak keseteraan dan memaksa para penduduk kota Melodia menuruti perkataan gerombolan itu. Hingga sosok pria dengan rambut blonde panjang dan mata biru muncul. Memerintahkan agar melakukan pembunuhan jika para penduduk tidak menuruti permintaan mereka. Marina mengerutkan dahinya, sudah pasti orang tersebut adalah penduduk kelas satu, dan merupakan kaum bangsawan Harmonia. Tapi kenapa? Tidak ada satu orang pun yang menolong, hingga seseorang berseru dengan lantang..

"Tidak ada yang bisa meruntuhkan Klan Valkyrie!"

_Valkyrie?_

Tiba-tiba pemandangan itu hilang, dan Marina kembali pada posisinya yang masih berdiri di belakang pepohonan. _Rune of time_ hanya memperlihatkan sebagian dan tidak membiarkan Marina mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Gadis itu penasaran dan segera bergegas kembali ke penginapan. Rekan-rekannya sudah kembali berkemas. Nampaknya… penginapan itu tidak menerima mereka karena Hugo.

"Tunggu—Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Marina.

Hugo dengan wajah kesal berbisik, "Mereka tidak membiarkan kita menginap. Dasar rasis—!"

"Apa boleh buat, kami akan berkemah lagi di luar wilayah kota ini." Jawab Chris sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak. Kalian tidak boleh meninggalkan kota ini," larang Marina. Hugo dan Chris saling berpandangan, "Uh… aku akan menjelaskannya, tapi…"

Pandangan orang-orang di penginapan itu semakin sinis karena rombongan Hugo tidak juga keluar. Akhirnya daripada membuat keributan, rombongan itu segera keluar dari penginapan. Marina meminta mereka untuk berdiam di hutan peranginan. Gadis itu memaksa dan berjanji akan menceritakan apayang telah diperlihatkan _rune of time_ padanya. Di jalan, rombongan Hugo bertemu dengan regu duabelas, regu Geddoe yang selesai dengan urusan mereka. Hugo memberi tahu Geddoe apa yang terjadi, dan Geddoe memahaminya. Mereka pun bergegas memasuki hutan peranginan. Tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Jadi, Nona Marina apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Chris memulai pembicaraan.

"Kota ini dalam bahaya—bukan karena kekacauan waktu.. tapi orang-orang yang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini." Jelas Marina, "Akan ada pertumpahan darah."

"Pertumpahan…. Darah?" tanya Hugo meyakinkan, "Orang-orang yang kau bilang itu—kapan mereka akan muncul?"

Marina menggeleng, "_Rune of time _hanya memperlihatkan sebagian saja. Aku tidak tahu jelasnya kapan itu terjadi."

"Jika seperti itu, kita tidak bisa terus-terusan bersembunyi di sini. Warga akan curiga." Jawab Chris.

"Tapi… jika yang membuat masalah orang-orang Harmonia, apakah tidak apa-apa kalian ikut campur?" tanya Ace.

"Akan membuat masalah jika mereka tahu Hugo adalah kepala suku Karaya dan Chris merupakan ksatria Zexen." Sambung Queen sembari bertopang dagu.

Geddoe melirik ke arah gadis _mint_ yang terdiam, "Apakah ada petunjuk lain?"

Marina teringat sesuatu dan mengangguk, "Mereka menyebut diri mereka adalah klan Valkyrie." Jawab Marina.

"Ya ampun—" sahut Joker, "Selain tidak mau berurusan dengan Howling Voice Guild—rasanya aku tidak mau terlibat dengan orang-orang Valkyrie!" lanjutnya.

"Memang ada apa dengan orang-orang Valkyrie ini?" tanya Hugo bingung.

Geddoe menghela napas, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya, "Mereka orang-orang yang menentang pemerintah, dari zaman perang saudara dulu. Mereka salah satu pencetusnya," Jelas Geddoe, "Karena itu, mereka selalu diawasi dengan ketat oleh pihak kuil. Kudengar mereka memang diam-diam melakukan pergerakan selama ini."

"Walaupun tergolong penduduk Harmonia asli, mereka seakan membenci sesama kaum bangsawan, apalagi yang membela pihak kuil." Jelas Joker melanjutkan perkataan Geddoe.

"Ini masalah yang rumit." Kata Chris menanggapi.

Geddoe mengangguk, "Sebaiknya kalian tidak terlibat, Chris, Hugo. Hal ini serahkan saja pada kami."

Hugo mengangguk dan mengerti. Di negara orang, sebisa mungkin dirinya tidak mau membuat keributan yang berdampak pada gencatan senjata yang dilakukan oleh Harmonia dan Grassland. Itulah janji yang harus dipegang olehnya pada Lucia sebelum meninggalkan Karaya. Pemuda Karaya itu memandang ke arah yang lain dan menghela napas. Setelah mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, lalu apa? Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"Baiklah, jika begitu… kami akan…" ucap Chris menggantung, wanita perak itu menatap Hugo. Sang pemuda Karaya terus mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

Marina tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu. _Rune of time _kembali bereaksi, namun rasanya sedikit berbeda. "…Lucas?" gumamnya, "Apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu—"

"Yahooo~" seru pemuda dengan rambut _platinum blonde_ dan mata biru shappire-nya. Pemuda itu berlari ke arah rombongan Hugo di hutan peranginan, diikuti oleh pemuda _ash-brown_ dan pria kekar bertubuh besar.

"Lucas?!" seru Marina yang berlari menghampiri pemuda itu.

Lucas tersenyum senang, "Ternyata _rune_ ini memintaku untuk bertemu Kak Marina!"

"Apa-apaan… kenapa dirimu luka-luka seperti ini—" kata Marina dan gadis _mint_ itu melirik ke arah Luc, "Luc juga… ada apa?"

"Kami baru saja menjadi pahlawan! Ah kenalkan Paman seram ini! Paman Ron!" sahut Lucas bangga, lantas Luc segera menarik _ponytail_ Lucas dengan sekuat tenaga, diikuti pukulan Ron di kepala pemuda _blonde_ itu. Membuat Lucas merintih kesakitan, "Adududuh—Kak Luc dan Paman tega—"

"Anak ini harusnya masih berbaring di klinik," jawab Luc, "Tiba-tiba dia bangun dan berteriak meminta untuk teleportasi ke kota ini."

"Habis.. _rune_ku tiba-tiba memperlihatkan sesuatu… menarik-narik begitu deh—" jawab Lucas sembari memanyunkan mulutnya, "Ternyata _rune_ ini memintaku bertemu kak Marina, halo~"

Marina menghela napas lega. Setidaknya dirinya tidak perlu mencari-cari Lucas lagi. Namun, ada hal yang lebih penting saat ini, "Lucas, apa yang diperlihatkan _Rune of Time_ padamu?" tanya Marina.

"Hm? Penduduk yang ketakutan?" sahut Lucas sambil mengangguk, "Lalu.. sedang apa kalian berkumpul di tempat ini? Piknik?"

"Hah? Dengan wajah suram seperti ini apa bisa dibilang piknik?" timpal Ace sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Lucas… Apakah kau tahu klan Valkyrie? _Rune of time _memperlihatkan klan tersebut menyerang penduduk kota Melodia." Jelas Marina dengan wajah khawatir, "Hanya saja… aku tidak mengetahui semuanya, _rune_ ini tidak memberitahuku semuanya."

Mendengar nama klan Valkyrie disebut, raut wajah Lucas menjadi serius. Pandangan mata pemuda itu mendadak dingin. Menatap kedua mata _burgundy_ dihadapannya dan berkata, "Mereka…. Harus kuhancurkan."

"Eh?" Semuanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Lucas, dan memandang ke arah anak masa depan itu. Sedangkan, Lucas… sorot matanya tajam dan menyeramkan.

"Akan kusingkirkan mereka…. Dari akarnya." Kata Lucas lagi, suaranya yang ramah seolah hilang dan berubah dingin. Pemuda itu segera berjalan ke arah kota meninggalkan rekan-rekannya di sana, tanpa bicara apapun lagi.

"Apa… maksudnya…?"

.

.

**Lucas yang biasanya ceria... tiba-tiba berubah menakutkan seperti itu! sebenarnya apa hubungan Lucas dengan klan Valkyrie?! Well~ nantikan lanjutkan ceritanya di chapter berikutnyaaa~ Teman-teman tetap jaga kesehatan ya! Stay safe! Dan mari berdoa pandemic ini segera berlalu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WAAAY! SAYA KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN SEMANGAT 45! Iya! Beberapa hari ini saya hype banget sama project baru-nya Yoshitaka Murayama-sensei bersama timnya membuat spiritual successor Suikoden! Eiyuden Chronicle: Hundred Heroes! Karena pengumuman ini juga, saya jadi kembali hype sama temen-temen sefandom yang udah lama nggak ngobrol :") Terima kasih Murayama-sensei :"") Oh iya... Tim Eiyuden juga buat campaign di kickstarter sampai tgl 29 Agustus, jadi fans bisa ngebacker project ini.. karena ingin menebus dosa waktu kecil yang beli game suikoden tapi bajakannya-dulu nggak paham yang beginian soalnya masih SD wkwkwk X"D Ya udah sekian curcol dari saya-kita lanjut story ini~**

* * *

**The Story of Rune of Time**

**Chapter 5: Lucas's past**

.

.

Lucas berjalan sendirian di sepanjang jalan utama kota. Jalanan itu ramai sekali, kereta kuda beberapa kali melintas dari arah berlawanan. Suara keramaian kota begitu bising. Hingga Lucas memutuskan untuk duduk bersandarkan tiang lampu. Tidak memperdulikan dirinya dibicarakan oleh orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu menunduk dengan raut wajah yang menyedihkan. Pikirannya melayang, mengingat apa yang terjadi di hari itu. Warna darah segar, api, kehancuran… dan orang-orang itu, yang tidak bisa ditumpas oleh pemerintah.

"Kak Stevan… Kak Arion… Aku pasti…" gumamnya, "Aku pasti akan menghancurkan mereka sebelum mereka memiliki kekuatan yang besar."

Tanpa terasa butiran-butiran air terjatuh dari langit. Langit yang semula cerah menjadi kelabu. Lucas menengadah dan membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup di guyur hujan. Dalam diam, kedua matanya meneteskan air mata. Tersaru oleh air hujan yang semakin deras. Tangan kirinya meremas bajunya di dada. Semakin lama semakin kuat dan pemuda _blonde_ itu terisak. Mengingat hari itu. Hari yang sepanjang waktu ingin ia lupakan.

"_LUCAS! BERLINDUNGLAH!" seru Stevan dengan teriakan yang begitu menyeramkan._

"_Tapi kak… aku juga akan ikut bertarung—!" sahut Lucas sembari memegang tombak latihan miliknya, menangis._

"_Ikuti perintah kakakmu, Lucas!" balas Kak Arion, "Pergilah ke gua yang berada di atas bukit! Lindungi benda itu!"_

"_Tapi… kak!" balas Lucas lagi, namun kedua kakaknya segera pergi meninggalkan dirinya, ke medan perang._

_Lucas terus berlari dan berlari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan kepedihan dari kota tempat tinggalnya. Tidak perduli terjatuh, ia kembali bangkit dan menaiki bukit di belakang mansion tempat tinggalnya. Sedikit lagi ia berhasil sampai di tempat itu. Tempat yang dipercayakan pihak kuil Harmonia untuk keluarga itu jaga secara turun-temurun. Lucas dengan susah payah berhasil sampai di gua dengan gerbang besi di depannya. Pemuda blonde itu segera membuka gerbang itu, ia mendorongnya dengan tenaganya yang tersisa. Namun, saat itu ia menyadari seseorang mengincarnya dari belakang. Perlahan dirinya menoleh._

"_Hai, adik kecil," seorang pria berbaju putih dengan bercak darah menghampirinya. Pria dengan rambut panjang berwarna blonde itu membawa dua buah kepala yang dipenggalnya. Lucas tersentak melihat wajah-wajah yang dikenalinya itu, "Dengan kematianmu maka keluarga bangsawan yang menguasai tempat ini sudah tidak ada, aku pun bisa menyempurnakan runeku ini…" kata pria itu, yang kemudian melempar dua kepala itu di sisi Lucas._

_Lucas tidak dapat bergerak. Matanya memandangi dua kepala berlumuran darah di hadapannya, "Kak…. Arion… Kak…. Stevan…." Rintihnya lemah._

Lucas memegangi kepalanya. Mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya mual dan pusing. Dengan berpegangan dengan tiang lampu, Lucas mencoba berdiri. Namun tubuhnya begitu lemas, bahkan dirinya tidak bisa menumpu tubuhnya sendiri. Lucas kembali terisak. Pemuda itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Saat itu, seorang gadis _mint_ berjalan dan memeluknya dari belakang. Perlahan membuat Lucas terasa damai. Kesedihan dan kesakitan yang dirinya rasakan perlahan hilang.

"Jadi… begitu…" ucap sang gadis _mint_, "Saat tiba-tiba _rune of time _memperlihatkan ingatanmu… Aku menjadi tahu…" jelasnya.

"Kak… Marina?" panggil Lucas, pemuda itu kemudian menoleh dan didapatinya Marina yang menatapnya lembut dan Luc yang berdiri di sana, menatapnya khawatir, "Kak Luc… juga."

"Semuanya terjadi akibat diriku yang terlalu lemah untuk mengontrol _rune of time_ ini." Kata Marina seraya mengelus lembut kepala Lucas, "Dan mengakibatkan bencana besar di benua ini. Di akhir bencana itu, _rune of time_ terbagi menjadi dua, salah satunya menghilang dan satunya lagi dijaga oleh pihak kuil Harmonia. Pihak kuil mempercayakan kepada salah satu keluarga bangsawan untuk menjaga _rune _tersebut dan memberikan wilayah untuk mereka. Keluarga itu… adalah keluarga Lucas."

"Jadi…" Luc bergumam, "Itulah mengapa Lucas memiliki _rune_ _of time?_"

Marina mengangguk, "Milik Lucas tidak sempurna." Jawab Marina, "Lucas saat itu diriku yang terkunci di dalam _rune_ muncul dan menolongmu, lalu memberimu beban untuk mengubah semuanya di masa ini." Lanjut Marina lagi, "Maafkan aku… membuatmu menanggungnya sendirian."

Lucas menggeleng cepat dan kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya. Membuat pilu. Saat itu kedua _rune of time_ bereaksi dan saat itu juga, _rune of time_ milik Marina berpindah dan bernaung pada tangan kiri Lucas. Lucas terkejut dan menatap gadis _mint_ di hadapannya itu. Marina seketika berwajah pucat, namun tetap tersenyum menatap Lucas.

"Kak… Marina… ini?" tanya Lucas tidak mengerti.

"Lucas… dendam tidak akan membuat masalah selesai, amarah dan emosi negatif akan menghinggapi dirimu selamanya, " kata Marina sembari memegang erat kedua tangan Lucas, "_Rune of Time_ milikku sudah memilihmu sebagai penjaganya. Tolong jagalah, seperti keluargamu dulu menjaga serpihan _rune _ini."

"Dan… kemungkinan orang yang kau benci itu ada di masa ini," jelas Marina lagi, "Saat itu, dia masih hidup. Dengan terus mencarimu Lucas, dan saat tadi pasti membuat _rune_ miliknya bereaksi. Cepat atau lambat dirinya akan datang ke kota ini. Tapi… saat itu janganlah termakan oleh dendam."

"…" Lucas diam dan mendengarkan. Pemuda itu selalu menutupi kesedihannya selama ini dengan sifatnya yang ceria dan berusaha untuk terus positif. Selanjutnya, pemuda _blonde_ itu mengangguk, dan berdiri dengan tegap, "Terima kasih, Kak Marina!" jawabnya dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan giginya.

Luc tersenyum kecil dan melipat kedua tangannya, "Oi Bocah! Sampai kapan kau meminta kami hujan-hujanan?"

"Kak Luc… hiks KAK LUUUC KHAWATIR PADAKUUUU!" balas Lucas yang bermaksud untuk memeluk Luc, namun pemuda penjaga _true wind_ _rune_ itu segera menghindar.

.

.

"Marina, sebaiknya kau pulang ke tempat Nona Leknaat. Untuk saat ini, aku bisa membimbing Lucas," ucap Luc tiba-tiba. Saat sang gadis _mint_ sedang duduk di sebuah batu besar, tempat yang tidak jauh dari rombongan Lucas dan Hugo berkemah, "Tidak perlu khawatir dengan si bocah. Saat ini dia dikelilingi oleh para penjaga _true rune_. Dia pasti tidak akan menggunakan _rune_ miliknya."

Marina menoleh ke arah Luc dengan wajah pucat dan khawatirnya, gadis itu menggeleng, "Bagaimana pun… aku harus melindungi Lucas. Orang yang berada di klan Valkyrie itu… sungguh berbahaya."

"Tapi tetap saja, seseorang yang baru saja melepas _true rune_, kekuatannya akan berkurang banyak dan… ditambah dengan efek dari _rune of time._" jawab Luc ragu.

Marina memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin malam. Membuat rambut ikal sepundaknya itu terbawa angin, cahaya bulan di langit membuat dirinya seakan lukisan. Luc memandangi gadis itu, gadis yang bersedia menolongnya saat berada di dimensi lain, memakai kekuatan _rune_ miliknya berkali-kali. Setiap memakai kekuatan _rune_nya waktu hidup miliknya diserap oleh _rune_ dan _rune of time_ semakin kuat. Setelah kembali dari dimensi itu, Marina tidak dapat mengontrol kekuatan _rune_ yang semakin kuat.

"Luc… kekacauan ruang dan waktu tidak akan hilang dengan mudah... Mungkin dengan _rune of time_ berpindah pada Lucas, bencana besar dapat dihindari ketika _rune of time _mengamuk dan terbagi menjadi dua. Karena kini _rune _itu kembali ke fase awal." Jelas Marina, "Tapi tetap saja… serpihan _rune of time_ lain dapat sangat berbahaya."

"Orang yang membunuh keluarga Lucas, dia juga ada di masa ini?" tanya Luc meyakinkan.

Marina mengangguk, "Setelah kejadian itu, Lucas dibawa oleh serpihan _rune of time_ menjauh, berkeliling berkelana menjelajah waktu. Begitu pula, serpihan lain itu, membawa sang penjaganya untuk mengejar serpihan milik Lucas. Karena… mereka harus bersatu."

Luc dengan wajah suram menjawab, "Pada akhirnya akan terjadi pertempuran memperebutkan kekuatan _rune of time_."

Marina mengangguk, "Orang itu dan kelompok serba putihnya akan datang ke kota Melodia. Saat itu, aku tidak ingin membuat Lucas bertemu dengannya. Lalu, kurasa Lucas harus bersama dengan orang yang punya kekuatan yang sama atau bahkan lebih besar dari orang-orang itu."

"Harmonia." Jawab Luc, "Mereka juga licik, Marina. Meskipun Lucas di masanya merupakan bangsawan Harmonia, tetap saja pihak kuil akan melakukan segala cara untuk merebut _true rune_ milik anak itu. Bagaikan pedang bermata dua."

Marina melompat dari bebatuan tempatnya berdiri, menginjak rumput yang terus bergoyang diterpa angin. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah kemah, dan sesaat berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah Luc, "Maka dari itu aku akan di sisinya, menjaganya. Meskipun sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun, aku akan memasang badan dan melindungi anak itu."

"Karena Nona Leknaat sudah memintaku untuk membimbing bocah itu, aku pun tidak akan tinggal diam." jawab Luc yang ikut berjalan ke arah kemah, "Jangan sok menyimpan semuanya sendirian." Lanjutnya, kemudian meninggalkan gadis _mint_ itu yang tertegun mendengar Luc berkata seperti itu.

"heeh... padahal siapa yang dulu seperti itu?"

.

.

_Gelap. Semuanya gelap. Aku ada di mana? Mengapa semuanya menjadi gelap. Apakah aku sudah mati? Menyusul kedua kakakku? …..cahaya apa itu? putih dan bersinar terang… _

_Aku terus berlari ke arah cahaya itu, hingga seorang wanita berpakaian putih dengan jubahnya yang panjang. Rambut wanita itu hitam dan sangat panjang. Matanya tertutup namun seakan memperhatikan diriku. Siapa?_

_[wahai pemuda, kuatkanlah tekadmu]_

_Kau bicara padaku?_

_[Takdirmu memang sangatlah berat, tapi kuyakin kau dapat melaluinya]_

_Takdir apa?_

_[Kumpulkan orang-orang yang akan berjuang bersamamu, 108 stars of destiny. Mereka akan berjalan bersamamu]_

_Stars…. Of destiny?_

_[Aku Leknaat, mereka menyebutku Keeper of Balance, aku akan terus memperhatikan jalanmu. Apapun yang akan kau pilih]_

"WHOAAAAHHH! DIA MENGHILANG!" seru Lucas tiba-tiba, rekan-rekan di sekitarnya kompak melihat ke arah dirinya.

"Heh—kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Hugo yang sedang mengunyah ikan bakar, "Kau kesiangan tahu."

"Whoaah! Aroma ikan yang enak!" jawab Lucas yang buru-buru menghampiri Hugo.

"Kau mau?" tawar Hugo, pemuda Karaya itu menyerahkan ikan bakar yang masih berada di sisi api unggun. Lucas mengangguk dan mengambil lalu melahapnya dengan bersemangat. Namun pemuda _blonde_ berkulit pucat itu terhenti karena menyadari di tempat itu hanya ada Hugo. Hugo menyadarinya menghela napas sebelum menjelaskan.

Pemuda Karaya itu menceritakan jika pagi buta kota Melodia diserang dan rekan-rekannya segera bergegas kembali ke kota Melodia. Sementara Hugo, diminta untuk berada di samping Lucas. Walaupun sebenarnya, Hugo sangat ingin ikut bertarung bersama rekan-rekannya yang lain. Namun, pemuda itu mengerti setelah Luc menjelaskan bahwa yang diincar orang-orang tersebut adalah _rune_ milik Lucas. Sehingga dengan kekuatan Hugo yang sekarang, dia pasti bisa melindungi Lucas yang kurang pengalaman.

"Aku harus ke sana!" seru Lucas dengan bersemangat.

"Hah…. Kalau ke sana dan tertangkap oleh orang-orang Valkyrie itu, lalu kau bisa apa?" tanya Hugo, "Begini Lucas. Mempertahankan dirimu adalah prioritas kami. Tenang saja, mereka rekan-rekan terbaik saat perang lima tahun yang lalu."

"Lucas! Hugo! Kita pergi dari sini!" seru Luc yang muncul tiba-tiba bersama Marina dan Ron.

"HAH?" kini yang terkejut adalah pemuda Karaya yang langsung berdiri, "Bagaimana dengan Geddoe dan Chris?" sahut Hugo bingung.

Marina tersenyum kecil, "Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Hanya saja… setengah dari kota sudah…" jawab Marina, "Hal yang sama saat di Caleria terulang."

"Maksudmu, waktu terhenti di sana?" sahut Hugo lagi.

"Orang yang bernama Fach Valkyrie itu seram—" timpal Ron, "Tiba-tiba melakukan hal itu dan membuat kota jadi kacau—"

Lucas menggenggam tongkat tombak yang berada di sampingnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan ia menggertakkan giginya, "Aku… Aku harus menolong mereka!" kata Lucas dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

Luc tiba-tiba memukul kepala Lucas dengan keras, membuat pemuda _blonde_ itu kesakitan dan merintih, "Tidak ada waktu berdebat. Kita pergi." Diikuti anggukan dari rekan-rekannya yang lain.

.

.

"Tuan Sasarai! Tuan Sasarai!" seru Dios dengan panik. Pria berhidung mancung yang biasanya tenang itu, berlarian di lorong dengan sangat cepat. Pria itu menghampiri Sasarai yang masih lengkap mengenakan pakaian _bishop_ berjalan dari arah _sanctuary, _"Tuan Sasarai gawat!"

"Ada apa, Dios?" tanya Sasarai, pria bertopi besar itu memiringkan kepalanya. Dios bernapas sejenak, deru napasnya begitu cepat karena tadi berlarian dengan cepat.

Seorang _bishop_ di samping Sasarai pun ikut berbicara, "Tidak biasanya Tuan Dios berlari seperti itu."

Sasarai mengangguk, "Mungkin Dios membelikanku hadiah dan dia sangat senang hingga berlari mencariku, Tuan Noah."

Noah terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban Sasarai, "Baiklah Tuan Sasarai, saya permisi dulu." Sahutnya kemudian membungkuk, memberi hormat pada Sasarai dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasarai memperhatikan punggung Noah yang semakin menjauh, lalu pria itu melirik bawahannya itu. Dios menatap Sasarai dengan khawatir, "…Kau tahu Tuan Sasarai… di ruang pribadimu—"

"Hm? Ada apa dengan ruanganku?" tanya Sasarai bingung.

Dios berdeham, kedua matanya melirik ke sana kemari melihat sekeliling. Memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua, kemudian berbisik pada Sasarai, "Flame Champion, Pemuda masa depan dan… Luc."

Sasarai tersenyum menatap Dios sejenak. Kemudian dengan cepat berlari ke arah ruangannya. Diikuti Dios yang semakin terlihat panik. Sasarai segera membuka pintu ruangannya dengan kencang sehingga membuat suara BRAK! Kedua mata _olive_nya menangkap empat laki-laki dan satu perempuan yang sedang duduk di sofa sembari meminum teh. Kelima orang itu menatap Sasarai dan terdiam. Kemudian, Sasarai menghela napas panjang dan menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Dios?" tanya Sasarai saat Dios menutup pintu itu, "Kenapa mereka dengan santai minum teh di ruanganku, Dios?"

"Hmm… karena saat mereka muncul, mereka haus—jadi—" jawab Dios mencari alasan.

"Maaf mengganggu, Sasarai." Sapa Hugo.

"HUOOOH! Jadi anda yaNG MULIA SASARAI!" seru Ron dengan ekspresi kagum.

Lucas menatap Ron yang sangat antusias dan menimpalinya, "Hooh… Paman bersemangat sekali melihat Tuan Sasarai."

"Saya penggemarmu! Tuan Sasarai!" seru Ron yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan spidol anti-air, "Tolong tanda tangan di baju saya!" serunya lagi sembari berjalan menghampiri Sasarai.

Sasarai tersenyum, "Dengan senang hati~" dan melakukan sesi tanda tangan, "Ada lagi yang mau?"

"Aku! Aku!" seru Lucas yang ikut-ikutan terbawa suasana.

Luc hanya bisa terdiam melihat kebodohan itu, "Ke mana muka paniknya yang tadi—" gumam Luc sembari melihat Sasarai yang menandatangani baju milik Lucas.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasarai tiba-tiba yang kemudian menoleh ke arah Luc, "Kau mau apa, Luc?"

Luc menghampiri Sasarai dengan wajah serius, "Sasarai… aku ke sini untuk—"

"Jangan bertengkar… jangan bertengkar—!" ucap Hugo tiba-tiba, mengingat saat perang dulu, Sasarai dan Luc merupakan musuh. Namun, Sasarai dan Luc menatap Hugo bingung, membuat sang pemuda Karaya itu kebingungan.

Sasarai tersenyum sambil merangkul Luc, "Kalau Hugo mengkhawatirkan tentang itu, tenang saja~ kami baik-baik saja, iya kan Luc?"

Luc segera melepas rangkulan Sasarai dan berjalan mundur, "Aku ke sini untuk memberitahu Kota Melodia diserang oleh klan Valkyrie." Jawab Luc, "Geddoe dan Chris sedang menanganinya. Tapi sepertinya klan itu cepat atau lambat akan melakukan pergerakan besar."

"Tujuan mereka apa?" tanya Sasarai, "Menentang pemerintahan Harmonia dalam keadaan kekacauan ruang dan waktu?"

"Mencari serpihan _rune of time._" Jawab Luc.

Sasarai terdiam, menatap Lucas di hadapannya, yang juga sedang memandanginya. Akhirnya, Lucas menceritakan semua yang dirinya ketahui dan tujuan sebenarnya dia berada di masa itu. Memperbaiki dan mencegah bencana besar umat manusia. Namun, penghalang datang dengan tujuan lain yang belum diketahui. Sasarai mendengar cerita pemuda masa depan itu sembari duduk di meja kerjanya dan bertopang dagu. Rombongan itu memberitahu apa yang terjadi di luar ibukota, kekacauan waktu yang semakin parah yang mungkin dipicu oleh klan Valkyrie. Salah satu orang dari klan tersebut adalah orang yang memiliki serpihan _rune of time_, dan merupakan datang dari masa yang sama dengan Lucas, yaitu Fach Valkyrie.

"Jadi begitu…" gumam Sasarai, "Klan Valkyrie adalah klan yang selalu diawasi dengan ketat oleh pihak kuil."

"Apakah kau tahu penyebab mereka melakukan pergerakan?" tanya Hugo pada Sasarai, kemudian sang bishop Harmonia itu mengangguk.

"Kekuasaan dan kepercayaan yang tidak didapat." Jawab Sasarai, "Mereka seperti itu sudah lama. Dahulu klan Valkyrie merupakan klan yang setia dengan Tuan Hikusaak, bahkan saat mereka membantu Tuan Hikusaak untuk menjatuhkan kerajaan Aronia beratus tahun silam. Namun, beberapa tahun kemudian setelah Harmonia berdiri, mereka melakukan pengkhianatan."

"Kejadian?" tanya Lucas bingung, "Kejadian perang saudara dalam sejarah?"

Sasarai menggeleng, "Ya, kesalahan klan Valkyrie yang tidak bisa dimaafkan dan membuat status mereka dihapus sebagai seorang bangsawan Harmonia. Mencuri _true love rune_ yang sampai saat ini menghilang, bahkan saat mereka bersaksi bahwa mereka tidak melakukannya, _true love rune_ menghilang dihadapan mereka. Namun pihak kuil dan Tuan Hikusaak tentu saja tidak mempercayai mereka. Dendamlah yang membuat klan itu terus berusaha menjatuhkan pemerintahan."

"_True love rune_?" gumam Marina bingung, "…Ternyata begitu… _true love rune _adalah simbol kasih bagi Harmonia dulu, yang terus membantu _Circle rune_ milik Hikusaak, pahlawan Harmonia. Aku pernah mendengar ceritanya, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa _rune _itu hilang."

Sasarai menghela napas, "Rasanya aku baru saja membongkar rahasia negara nih, Dios… bagaimana ini~" kata Sasarai sembari tertawa kecil. Dios hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum maklum.

Lucas mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Luar biasa. Aku jadi belajar sejarah yang hilang." Gumam Lucas sembari bertopang dagu, lalu pemuda itu menggebrak meja kerja Sasarai membuat seisi ruangan itu terkejut.

"Oi, bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan pada TUAN SASARAAA!" seru Dios yang sepertinya sangat marah itu. Sementara Sasarai menatap lurus kedua mata _shappire_ milik Lucas.

Lucas tiba-tiba menunduk, "TUAN SASARAI! Aku pasti akan melindungi Harmonia!" serunya dengan yakin, "Aku mencintai negeri ini—walau kesenjangan sosial yang begitu menyebalkan di masa ini tapi… Harmonia di masa depan sudah lebih baik, dan hari-hari yang kulewati bersama keluargaku membuatku sangat mencintai negeri ini!" jelasnya, "Maka dari itu Tuan Sasarai, aku ingin meminta restu darimu untuk melawan orang-orang klan Valkyrie!"

"Restu?" tanya Luc.

"Bukankah di sini dia harusnya bertanya_ apakah kau mau bergabung denganku?_ Begitu kan?" kata Hugo sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huwaah… benar-benar tidak diduga." Sahut Ron sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lucas hanya diam dan tidak menjawab perkataan rekan-rekannya tersebut. Sasarai tiba-tiba tertawa geli dan memegangi perutnya, "Ya ampun… kau ternyata menarik juga—" timpal Sasarai sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar dari matanya akibat tertawa begitu puas, "Baiklah, aku memberimu restu." Ucap Sasarai sembari tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuat pihak kuil ikut andil dalam hal ini, lagipula pihak _Guild_ sudah dikerahkan untuk melumpuhkan pergerakan klan itu, tapi…" Sasarai meletakkan dua jarinya di dahi Lucas dan menutup kedua matanya, "Lucas, semoga kau berhasil dan semoga perlindungan Tuan Hikusaak turut menyertaimu."

Lucas tertegun dan kedua mata _shappire_nya tidak lepas menatap Sasarai yang memberi restu. Setelahnya, Sasarai tersenyum dengan lembut. Lucas mengangguk dengan yakin, seakan keberanian dirinya terbakar hebat. Kemudian Sasarai memberikan sesuatu untuk Lucas, sebuah kunci dan peta. Lucas memandangi barang-barang pemberian Sasarai.

"Tentu saja kau butuh markas karena aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kalian di ibu kota." Ucap Sasarai, "Gunakan tempat itu, mungkin sudah terbengkalai tapi jika secara sukarela kalian membersihkannya, aku akan meminjami tempat itu pada kalian. Bagaimana?"

"MARKAS? AKU PUNYA MARKAS SENDIRI?" seru Lucas senang, "WAW."

"Hahaha.. dengarkan dulu sampai habis dong," Ucap Hugo yang sepertinya sudah biasa dengan sifat Lucas. Diam-diam Hugo mempertanyakan apakah dulu dia seperti itu.

Sasarai kembali tertawa kecil dan berdeham, "Mulai sekarang kau akan bekerja sama langsung denganku, Lucas. Kau harus memberiku seluruh informasi yang kau ketahui selama misimu untuk menumpas pihak klan Valkyrie berlangsung, dengan begitu aku pun akan memberikan informasi yang kuketahui dan… beberapa bantuan lainnya. Jika kau lakukan ini untuk Harmonia, aku tidak akan sungkan untuk membantumu dari jauh."

"Tuan Sasarai, bagaimana dengan petinggi lain?" tanya Dios, "Masalahmu saat perang di Grassland—"

"Itu akan kuurus Dios." Jawab Sasarai, "Toh sekarang, aku bukan Sasarai yang bisa mereka kendalikan seenaknya." Sambungnya.

Dios kemudian mengangguk, "Jika itu yang diinginkan Tuan Sasarai, aku akan mendukungmu."

"Terima kasih, Dios." Sahut Sasarai, "Nah, jika kalian tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, bisakan kalian pergi? Lama kelamaan akan ada pelayan yang bolak-balik untuk membersihkan kamarku dan menyiapkan makanan untukku, bisa-bisa aku kena masalah hahaha"

"Dia ngusir." Gumam Hugo sebal.

"Dasar licik." Sambung Luc sambil melihat ke arah lain.

Lucas mengangguk senang, "Tuan Sasarai! Ada satu pertanyaan yang membuatku penasaran."

"Apa itu, Lucas?" sahut Sasarai.

"Hmm… Kalau dilihat-lihat, Tuan Sasarai dan Kak Luc mirip ya? Seperti anak kembar..." tanya Lucas dengan polosnya. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu pun terdiam. Lucas baru saja membuka luka lama.

**~To Be Continued**


End file.
